Fire vs Ice
by Danii-Anne
Summary: Alice never came back for Bella in New Moon, because Bella never jumped off the cliff. When Bella finds the Cullens four years later, she is less then impressed to see them all.. To say the least, will Edward win her back? Or has he said his last goodbye?
1. My Bella

**Authors Note.**

**Hey guys thanks for having a look at the story. It is very slow in this chapter and I will be adding more very soon. Hoping to do one a night if the story is good. Which I won't know unless people review. So please review. Sorry if it's not very good. Haven't done any of this kind of thing before. Just love Twilight and Love writing so thought I would give it a shot. So here's the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise does not belong to me, it belongs to the amazingly talented Stephanie Meyer who has graced us all with her books and characters.**

**My Bella**

Edwards Point of View.

_Bella I don't want you to come with me. _The words echoed through my head, the worst kind of blasphemy, and the most prominent lie. Those words had in a single moment ripped apart my world.

_You... don't... want me?_ I watched as she tried these words, fit them together and made little sense of what she was repeating, made little sense of anything. I wish I could hold her, console her.

_No _And there went my heart, my life, everything I had left in this bleak never changing existence was gone. I made her promise to take care of herself, for Charlie of course, I wasn't supposed to care. That's why I was leaving, I was deceiving Bella for her own safety. _My Bella. _Four years had passed since that moment. And I hadn't lived a single day.

"Edward!" Emmett's voice boomed over the throng of students rushing for lunch.

_Why was I even here? I don't eat. _It was easier now. We had all gone to college, Dartmouth if you wanted specifics. I shared a dorm room with Emmett and Jasper, and Rosalie and Alice shared a room as well. They had another girl in their dorm too. But she was yet to show up yet, hopefully she wouldn't. It would be hard to keep our secret with an outsider.

I lurched forward out of reflex when something hit the back of my head, and turned around to look at my bear of a brother Emmett.

"What Em?" I growled picking up the pencil he had thrown at me and poking him in the arm with it. He barely flinched as the lead went into his skin.

"Just wondering what you was thinking of little bro. You looked kind of down" Emmett pulled the pencil out of his arm and tossed it away. How come he still looked so cheerful even though he was talking about his brother being miserable? Wow what a guy.

"He's thinking of Bella, as always. He is remembering being in a cafeteria with her in high school. Dah." Alice walked up behind Emmett and jumped on his back, well no, Alice never does anything as casual as walking, more she bounced up to Emmett.

Damn Pixie, she was right. Rosalie walked up with Jasper and stopped next to Emmett, Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny waste, which looked extremely odd as she was still mounted on Emmett's back. Oh well we always knew we were different.

Everything happened rather suddenly after that. Alice's face clouded over as her eyes glazed as she was suddenly a long way from the Dartmouth cafeteria. Jasper was luckily holding on as Alice slid from Emmett's back and was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

Before anyone noticed Alice's 'fainting spell' she came back to the present and jumped to her feet, a huge smile on her face.

"Alice what is it?" Jasper asked her in his quiet voice, I looked into her head to retrieve the answer we seek and was surprised that Alice was translating the names of famous designers into French. She was blocking me out.

"Rose, guess what! Our new roommate is coming, today!" Alice squealed with excitement. "And trust me, she needs one HELL of a make over... come on we have to go and get ready!" Alice grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her away in a hurry.

Something was going on, something Alice was hiding from me and I didn't know what it was. I didn't like secrets. But what could I do? Jazz would be against anything in the form of murder towards the little pixie. So I picked up my books and headed to my next class, thankfully alone. Where I could let my thoughts drift and dwell once again to Bella. _My Bella._

**So what did you think??**

**Review!!! Please. If you liked it, or didn't like it... either way review so I know whether to keep writing.**

**Thanks.**

**Ciao. x. Danii.**


	2. Nothing without Him

**Authors Note: Thought I would add another chapter tonight because I am really bored. And I am probably going to do another one now. Don't even know if people will like this story so if you do like the story or don't, either way. Please review and tell me... Thank you!**

Nothing without Him.

Bella's Point Of View

_Deep breaths Bella, come on you can do this. _I told myself over and over again. But I was Isabella Swan and I couldn't lie convincingly, not even to myself. Because the truth was... I couldn't do this.

Well I could do this really. But to be honest, I didn't want to. I didn't want to go to university. I didn't want to go to Dartmouth. I didn't want to study Journalism and I didn't want to live on some stupid over priced campus.

What did I want? Well that was simple... I wanted him, he was all I wanted. But I wasn't even aloud to think his name. I took a deep breath to steady myself and wrapped my arms around my chest to hold myself together.

"You ready Bells? You're going to do great." Charlie Swan. Or Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. Yea that's my dad, he's the reason I'm here. Because I couldn't stand another one of those looks. I graduated high school four years ago. And ever since then I've done nothing with myself, except worked at the little camping goods store in Forks and hung out with my best friend Jacob. And tried, in vain to forget _him. _

Wow what a day, I had thought about him twice in less than five minutes. How horrible. I usually only have thoughts of him once or twice a day now, and then in my sleep, when I dream of a happier time, when I dream of him.

I could feel myself breaking apart again and focussed on breathing deeply. Charlie pulled the old cruiser into the parking lot at Dartmouth and got out. I took another deep breath and climbed out of the car as well. Charlie took my bags, but I gave him a glare and took them back. I only had one suitcase and a small toiletries bag. I was never one for clothes.

Charlie smiled, and took me in an awkward one armed hug.

"Good luck Bells. I'll see you soon. Don't have too much fun that you forget to call your old man." Charlie wasn't one for emotions, so he was looking over my head as he spoke these words.

"Yeah right dad, you know me life of the party." I rolled my eyes. I hated parties. Charlie chuckled at my tone. And then he was gone. I watched as the cruiser pulled back onto the highway, and then I continued to watch long after he was out of sight, wishing with all my heart I could be on my way back to Forks, on my way back to my earthbound sun and my only point of happiness. Jacob.

Finally after what could have been 30 seconds or 30 minutes, I turned away from the road and towards my new home.

I walked through the front doors and dropped my bags at the front desk. The lady there looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes dear, however may I help?" Well she seemed nice enough, she even smiled at me. Her name badge read Pamela, and it seemed to suit her face. She had a kind face, she reminded me of my grandmother who had dies ten years ago, the one you could always count on.

I forced myself to smile back. Though there were tears shining in my eyes at the thought of the family I had lost, and not only my human family, my other family, my future, my best friend and the love of my life. Wow... three times in a morning, this is going to hurt later.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I'm here to check in... Sorry that I'm so late." I forced the words out through the lump in my throat. Wishing I could just end all this pain. But I couldn't how could I force the kind of pain I am feeling onto someone else? Like Jacob and Charlie? I couldn't.

Pamela was speaking again, and I realised I should have been paying attention. "... And I'm very sorry but we have had to move you around a little bit, we had you in a girls dormitory but when you didn't show up we assumed you weren't going to be here, we moved some other girls into your room and you were moved to the boys dorms. You will share a room with girls, and have your own bathroom so I really hope it won't be a major inconvenience." Pamela smiled again. She really did look sympathetic.

I just smiled back and took the key and map she offered me, with the way to my dorm highlighted. I had lived with men my whole life, so this really didn't bother me. But I didn't feel like explaining all this right now. I just wanted to get to my dorm so I could hear Jacob's voice. He always calmed me down.

I thanked Pamela and walked out, trying to follow the map to my new dorm. I found my way, and only tripped four times, which was surprising because I wasn't watching where I was going. Even after four years I wasn't used to having Edward not catching me when I fell. Ouch. That one hurt a lot.

I finally managed to get up the stairs to the third level of the dormitory. How humorous, let's make the uncoordinated negotiate stairs. I opened the door quietly and found a small room, there were three doors leading off of the original room and I went to investigate.

The first door held bunk beds and a large closet, both the beds had covers on them and the cupboards were fall, I continued to look around. The second room was empty and I figured this was my room, I dumped my bags and unpacked my clothes, making my bed quietly. The third door had the bathroom, it was also already covered in a lot of products I didn't recognise. Make-up and moisturises and creams to clear your face.

I sighed and went back to my room. Welcome to University Bella. I looked around my small room with no hope in my heart. Life here would be the same as life is everywhere for me. Empty, pointless and broken. I was nothing without him, without _Edward._

_**Yea I know it is still really slow right now but it is going to pick up a lot in the next few chapters. I don't really like changing between the characters all that much so let me know if you want me to keep changing between Bella and Edward POV or just keep it as one or the other. Writing another chapter now because I am BORED. Please please please REVIEW.**_


	3. Random Appearances

**Okay third chapter for the night cause I am really bored. But after this I am going to bed and there will be no more updates unless I have at least one review saying that they want to see the story continued. Otherwise there is not point. I have some great ideas for the story though and really want to keep writing!!! The story gets slightly more interesting in this chapter... But the next one it will get a lot better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

Random Appearances

Bella's Point Of View

I sat silently on my bed. Wishing I could go home. In vain, how could I go home? And face the disappointed looks from Charlie. He is so proud that I am finally getting away. I needed to get away, but I can't see how this will do any good.

I silently rolled over and picked up my phone. I dialled a familiar number, one I knew by heart. Jacob picked up after the second ring.

"**Bells?"**

"_Yea Jake, it's me. How's the whole werewolf thing going?"_

"**Yeah, it's pretty boring down here at the moment. Wish those bloodsuckers of yours would come back so I had something to do."**

Jake was joking, as he always did... But that hurt. A lot. My breath hitched as he spoke the words _your blood suckers. _No they weren't mine. They had never been mine, I had thought that maybe someday we could be family. But I wasn't good enough, I was a mere human, who was too boring to save anymore. I felt the hot tears trickle down my cheek at the thought of the life I had lost.

"**Aw crap Bells I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. Really I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't thinking. Stupid werewolf thing."**

"_It's cool Jake, I forgive you. Um I've got to go though, I think my roommates just got back, and I haven't actually met them yet." _

I forced a fake laugh at the lie, they weren't back, I just didn't want to talk anymore. I hung up from Jake and decided to go for a walk and maybe explore the campus a little bit.

I stood up and stretched my cramped muscles, with a sigh I left the sanctuary of my new room and headed for the front door. But of course I wasn't just a normal University student, I was Bella Swan so I managed to trip over the suitcase I had left by the door.

I decided to put my suitcase and toiletries away, well my toiletries stayed in the bag, who knew where I was going to fit them with the other girls things all over the place. Finally I was ready to go out and explore the campus.

I grabbed my key and headed out the front door. I was walking down the first flight of stairs when I inevitably tripped down them. I was surprised when I didn't hit the ground and looked up to see what had stopped me. I was staring into the chocolate brown eyes of my best friend.

"Hiya Bells" Jake grinned at me and put me back on my feet before pulling me into a tight hug.

"I know you were lying before, you suck at lying and shouldn't do it anymore cause no one ever believes you. And as I said I was bored so I thought I would come up for a run and make sure I was definitely forgiven." Jake grinned again. And I smiled back.

I walked around the campus with Jake until he had to go home. I didn't realise until Jake left that it had gotten cold out. I turned to go back to my room to put some warmer clothes on before making something for dinner when I shivered, but not to do with the cold. I could feel someone's eyes on me.

I turned back around and checked, but I couldn't see anything. I shivered again and still felt as though I was being watched. _Calm down Bella _I was prone to over reacting at the slightest things. But then I remembered Victoria who had a vendetta against me because Edward had killed her mate, well he wouldn't care if she killed me now... But I doubt that would stop her.

I started to hyperventilate and ran back to my room. Just as I put my hand on the door knob it turned from the inside and my roommates walked out. I was still running and ran right into them. I fell back straight onto my bottom. I couldn't help it I looked up and laughed.

My roommates were both really pretty. One had curly light brown hair and a very angular face, she had light green eyes lined with eyeliner and lashed accentuated with mascara. The other girl had extremely short hair which was died a bleach blonde with patches of pale pink and baby blue, she had baby blue eyes as well and a rounded face.

Both girls laughed to as I started to laugh and they helped me to my feet.

"Hi I'm Shayla, and this is Aleesha." The girl with light brown hair introduced herself. Still holding my hand she laughed again and shook it slightly.

"Hi, I'm Bella. I'm your new roommate." I smiled at both the girls again and they smiled back.

"Hey Bella we were actually about to go out to a party at one of the other dorms. You missed the welcoming the new students party, but you should come to this one... it can be your welcoming party!" Aleesha was so full of life I had to laugh.

I didn't usually like parties and I was already attempting to figure out a nice way to get out of this. But what was the point? Why not go... it's got to be better than sitting in my room and feeling sorry for myself. This is what Edward had wanted. And I should have some fun.

I smiled again "Sure I would love to come. Um I don't really have anything to wear though." I added thinking through my wardrobe and noticing for the first time the girls were both dressed nice.

"Trust me that is NOOOO problem." Shayla laughed and grabbed my hand again dragging me through the apartment and into the room she shared with Aleesha.

"Hey Ali, you do make-up while I choose her wardrobe." Aleesha ran in with her hands already filled with all kinds of scary products, she laughed at Shayla and winked at me.

"Way ahead of you Shay!" Aleesha started doing my make-up and I closed my eyes wondering what I had gotten myself into.

**Okay you have now met Aleesha and Shayla who are Bella's roommates (obviously) They will be in the story a lot. Let me know if you want me to continue :) Hopefully if I get at least one review saying to continue then I will update tomorrow, if not then :( Oh well.**

**If I do continue then you will see a Cullen in the next chapter... But I won't say which one :)**


	4. Lick, Sip, Suck

**Authors Note: Okay so I realised I wasn't tired. I decided that instead I would write another chapter because amazingly I got like 6 reviews and people want to know what is happening next :) So here we go. And I hope the title doesn't offend anyone. It is a drinking game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

Lick, Sip, Suck

Bella's Point Of View

Wow. We looked amazing. It had only take Aleesha a half hour to do all my make-up and 15 minutes to do my hair. Because my hair was relatively straight with a few waves to it, Aleesha had chosen to just curl the ends and then leave it how it falls. And it did look good.

I looked at the three of us in the mirror and smiled as the flash went off on Shayla's camera. We did look stunning. Shayla was wearing a silver dress that had spaghetti straps, she had thrown a half length leather jacket over the top and was wearing extremely high stilettos.

Aleesha was wearing a baby blue dress that bought out the colour in her eyes, the dress only had one spaghetti strap to hold it up and it was really short. She was wearing knee length boots and a belt around her waist.

And finally me, I looked absolutely nothing like me. I was scaring myself, but it was good. I looked in the mirror once more. I was wearing a strapless mini dress that was black. It had plain black lines going horizontally across making it look like there were bumps in the dress. It looked awesome. I also had a red belt under my bust which naturally draws attention. The shoes were what scared me though. They were chunky platforms, red like my belt (I hate flat our refused to wear heels) but I was still sure I would fall flat on my face.

Shayla took one last photo and then pulled us through the door. I really wish I had said no to this. But I couldn't stay in my room and think about _him _all night. I had thought about it enough today that I knew I would have night mares. Maybe a little alcohol would fix that.

Yea I know I'm not one to drink. But he promise, _he promised, _it would be like they never existed. Well it's not! Why should I be the only keeper of an empty promise? If he can't keep his end of the deal then why should I keep mine? Maybe being reckless and dangerous was what I needed to really forget him. Because there was no doubt in my mind he had already forgotten me.

Shayla pulled us through the door still in the lead to the dorm where there was already a massive party underway. There was a smoke machine and disco lights and drinks everywhere, people dancing to the beat that was pumping through the floor and making my feet feel funny through my shoes.

"Feel like a drink Bella?" Shayla asked, her and Aleesha already had a shot each in their hands. I was about to say no. I didn't really want to drink. And then I thought of Edward and how happy he would be that I was saying no, and protecting myself.

And I did what any normal person would do. I grabbed the last shot off the table, clinked glasses and downed it quick.

I almost choked. That stuff was horrible... But I strangely wanted more... Soon we were playing a game... It was called lick, sip, suck... You lick the salt of your hand, then have a shot then you suck on a lemon or a lime something citrus. We were using lemons.

I don't really know how we started this but it ended soon after when a boy I didn't know cut his thumb trying to cut up another lemon. We walked away from the blood.

Shayla grabbed my hand and we started to dance. We danced for two songs and it was amazing I hadn't tripped over once. I pulled away when the third song started to play. And told Shayla I needed to go to the bathroom.

As I was coming back down the stairs from the bathroom though I tripped and fell into the arms of an absolutely gorgeous boy. He had dark brown hair and it fell into his eyes, he was tanned and muscular and had piercing grey eyes. He reminded me of the boys from La Push.

"Hey there sugar." He smiled at me and then helped me stand up right again.

"I don't think I know you yet, my names Antonio." He took my hand and kissed it. "And yours would be?"

"I'm Bella."

"Wow, beautiful in Italian. Let me get you a drink Bella." And he pulled one from behind his back. Wow this guy was cool. If I had been in a right state of mind, I would have realised this guy was a player, and I would not have taken the drink. But I wasn't. I was drunk. So I took the drink.

As I made my way back to Shayla after thanking Antonio I started to feel weird, like my body was shutting down, my legs weren't responding properly. I grabbed Shay's arm and she caught me as I fell. Then Antonio was there and he pulled me into his arms.

"NO, you put her down, she will not be your next little sex toy Antonio!" Shayla was really mad and I didn't understand why. Antonio was just trying to help.

"Calm down Shayla, she's fine she's just had too drink, let me take her to her room."

"Like hell, you aren't going anywhere with her! And she has had too much to drink of whatever was in that drink you gave her!"

"Shayla," I whispered I couldn't see properly my vision was blurred and I closed my eyes and felt my body go limp. I couldn't hold on anymore.

**I am sorry for the cliff hanger... Just thought it would be fun**

**I promise I will write the next chapter tomorrow, well actually today now... Wow. So please review :)**

**And I know I said Bella would meet a Cullen. But I changed it and it's in the next chapter I promise!!!**


	5. Morphine

**Author's note: Wow thanks so much to all the people who have reviewed :) I love to hear your opinions, and also to the people who have made this story a favourite, you guys are all awesome! Thank you.**

**As promised there is a Cullen in this chapter. Enjoy **

Morphine

Bella's Point of View.

Darkness, the darkness was like water, pulling me deeper and I couldn't re surface. Was I dead? Maybe, hopefully, finally a way to end this pain without feeling the guilt of what it was doing to others.

But this wasn't heaven, there was only darkness, nothing as far as I could see, I felt like I was floating. Then I heard a voice. A voice I hadn't heard in four years.

"Bella can you hear me?" I struggled to open my eyes, and fought against the darkness as it threatened to pull me back under, finally I forced my eyes open and looked into the depths of the butterscotch eyes. I tried to lift my head, but I was held down.

"Don't strain yourself Bella, when you wake up everything will be back to normal." I felt the tubes around my hands moving, and then I felt drowsy, but how could I sleep he was _here. _I fought my eyelids as they tried to close and failed. I fell back into the darkness though this time I didn't dream.

"She's coming too, Bella? Bella? Can you hear me? Bella?" Shayla was sobbing as she tried to get me to wake up. But I could only think of one person, one name.

"Carlisle?" I managed to open my eyes and look around at my surrounding. My room was empty, except for Shayla and Aleesha who were by my bed.

"Oh Bella, thank god you're okay. We've been so worried! And your friend Jake came up, but he said he had to leave, an emergency? He said you would understand." I just nodded and continued to scan the room, looking for something anything that would tell me that what I had seen and heard before wasn't a dream.

A nurse walked in, she was young probably around her mid twenties and she smiled at me.

"Carlisle, where's Carlisle?" I whispered, trying and failing to make my voice stronger, so that I would be understood. The nurse looked over at me with pity and something else brewing behind her dark lashes.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but there is nobody at this hospital by the name of Carlisle." She smiled at me, but it wasn't a nice smile. It was mocking. She was lying to me. Not completely because Carlisle wasn't at the hospital now, the disappointment in her eyes as she spoke of him betrayed that he was not around. But she knew who he was. And where he was, she was lying.

Had Carlisle asked her to lie? Told her to tell me he never worked there, give the Cullens a chance to take off again. Was I really that pathetic? Were they really that sick of saving me that they didn't even stay to make sure I was okay?

I had my answers, yes I was pathetic. They left because _he _couldn't be bothered to protect me from the danger magnet that I am anymore. And then the first time that I see even one person from their family again in the four years that has passed... And I'm lying on a hospital bed, after once again being targeted.

I felt the hot salty tears burning behind my lids, and I blinked them back in a vain attempt to protect myself from the humiliation of crying over them. I kicked my legs free of the covers on my bed and swung them over the side.

"Bella what are you doing?" Aleesha was staring at me as though I was insane, I probably was. I didn't care.

"I'm going back to our dorm. I just want to have a proper sleep and I can't do that here." I didn't wait for an answer, I just walked out. I knew that Aleesha and Shayla were following me.

Shayla drove us back from the hospital it was only a short drive, the hospital would only be a 15 minute walk, which for someone like me would be good. We got out of the car and were heading back towards the dorm when two strong hands grabbed me by the waste and swung me around.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried about you darl. I feel so bad that I didn't come and visit, I would have made you a lot more _comfortable._" Antonio smiled at me, leaning in close as he said the last word.

"Ew, no. Keep away from me. Creep." I pushed him hard in the chest but he grabbed my arms and pushed them against the wall above my head, then leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart." He smirked and let me go. Shayla and Aleesha managed to push through the circle of Antonio's friends and grabbed me, pulling me away to the relative safety of my dorm. Shayla was really mad.

"What is wrong with that kid? He is completely crazy. To think Bella would be interested in him, to think anybody would be interested in him." She raged on about Antonio while I collapsed on the couch next to Aleesha. She wrapped her arms around me and let me succumb to the pain of knowing the only people that I have ever wanted, didn't want me. I was disappointed to find the morphine did nothing to ease the pain.

**Hey well I hope that you liked the chapter :) It took me a little while to write this one. I know the story is really slow at the moment but I want to introduce all the characters first.**

**The next chapter is a little bit different and I will put it up tonight. Hopefully if I finish my assignments I will put another one up tonight as well :)**

**Review.**


	6. The new Arrival

**Author's note: Okay this is the second chapter for tonight. I am planning on writing one more tonight and maybe another one after that if I get bored. **

**Hope you all love the story right now. Please please please review I want to know what everyone thinks about the story.**

**Here's the chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

The New Arrival

Alice's Point of View

Okay I was impatient, to say the least. I wanted to meet my new roommate, who I already knew of course but I didn't realise she was going to be coming to college with us. Wow this was going to be great. I bounced up and down on my bed and wished she would hurry up.

Why was I so impatient? Well there was two reasons.

I am Alice Cullen

I really wanted to go shopping

See Rose had said we could go shopping, but only if we bought our new roommate so now I am waiting in my room for this stupid girl to show up so I can go and spend some money on designer shoes and dresses.

Rose walked into the room and glared at me. Rose was always so elegant and in control. She hated the fact that I was overly bouncy. Well not for long. 5, 4, 3, 2... 1

And the door opened, as I knew it would and a girl backed in pulling a suitcase with her.

"Hi, I'm your new roommate I'm... Wow Rosalie and Alice Cullen? No way!" Our new roommate laughed as I jumped up and rocketed across the room for a hug.

"Angela, it's so nice to see you again. How have you been? What have you been up to? How's Forks and Ben and Bella and everyone. You have to tell us everything, how about we go shopping and you can catch us up on all the goss!" I was practically bursting. I was raring to go.

Angela just laughed and nodded and Rose rolled her eyes though led the way out anyway.

Three hours later and we were all beat from shopping, well Angela was beat and me and Rose pretended to be tired. We decided to grab a coffee at a small place called _Metro Meyer. _Yet again, Angela would have coffee, Rose and I would pretend to enjoy the drink while really stashing it somewhere.

After we were all seated having the creepy waiter checking me and Rose out, as if. I started the 20 questions, at first it was simple things, school, Forks, Angela's steady boyfriend Ben. Then I moved onto the things that hurt me, and that were the most important. _Bella._

"So Ange, how is Bella? What is she doing with herself now?" I forced casualness as I asked the questions, though the heartbeat between the question and answer was the longest in my life. And my heart doesn't even beat.

Angela hesitated before answering. That could not be a good thing. Bella wasn't good, at all. I told Edward we never should have left her.

"She's okay Alice. I think. I don't really know, she didn't say two words to any one for the rest of the school year after you guys left. After school she started working full time at Newton's until about a week ago when she up and left. She spends all her time at La Push with the kids down there." Angela shrugged she looked miserable as she spoke of Bella this way.

"What do you mean she up and left? Where did she go? And what kids in La Push?" I wasn't happy, not at all. Bella was hurting and she had been hurting ever since we left her four years ago. This sucks.

"Well, Charlie keeps saying she has gone to college, but I don't know if it's true. She didn't seem ready to change so suddenly. And she hangs out with Jacob Black and his gang down at the Reservation. There's something weird about them though." I looked at Angela when she said that.

"Weird?" I was surprised, why were Bella's friends weird? But before Angela could answer I felt my phone buzz. I quickly pulled it to my ear and was surprised to hear Carlisle's voice. He sounded very strained.

"**Alice, I need you and Rosalie home immediately. We need to have a family meeting." **The he hung up. Carlisle and Esme were living in a large house near the hospital, only 15 minutes away from where we were now.

Rosalie was looking at me. She had obviously heard this and was confused. Carlisle had never held a family meeting before. What had happened so drastically today that would make him do something for the first time in a century.

We quickly made out excuses to Angela and took off.

As we arrived at the house and flew through the door, I realised the rest of the family was already there. Carlisle motioned for us to sit and stood in front of the group ready to talk. Carlisle was our leader, though he never acted like one, not until this moment. This was something serious.

**So what did you think of the chapter?**

**Please review and tell me.**

**Another one shall be up soon.**

**I'm just having so much fun with this story.**


	7. Living our Lives

**Author's note: Wow this chapter was fun to write. I have had so much fun writing this story so I am more than happy to do a couple of chapters a night. (At the moment.)**

**Anyway this chapter has a little more drama in it.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine.**

Living our Lives

Edwards Point of View

We were sitting in the lounge room of the house Carlisle and Esme were living in. Waiting. It had been a full ten minutes since the call from Carlisle saying there would be a family meeting and a whole seven and a half since I had arrived. My curiosity was peaked. But Carlisle was keeping me out, running a mental list of his patients for tomorrow and the ones from today.

Alice and Rosalie ran through the door, they were both wide eyed which told me Alice had no idea what was going on. What a disappointment. Though finally they were here, maybe we could start and find out.

Carlisle motioned for Alice and Rosalie to sit and they did after exchanging looks with the rest of the family. Carlisle was our unspoken leader, we all knew that. But he had never acted like our leader before, he acted to guide and advise. But watching now as he stood in front of us, I knew he was here to lead us through something tonight.

Carlisle took a deep breath and looked us all in the eyes before starting. I am sure he stared at me a fraction of a second longer, but his words took over from the meaning of his intense stares.

"I had a patient today at the hospital. A young girl, she is 22, she had her drink spiked at a party she was at last night. She was given the date-rape drug fantasy. And if it wasn't for her two best friends she would have fallen victim to whomever was responsible for this atrocity."

I heard Rosalie gasp, and watched as Emmett wrapped his arms around her, and her eyes became haunted with her past. I could see in her mind every memory of hers from that night. And felt for the first time pity and pain on behalf of my sister. I reached out for her, and glared at my father.

"Carlisle, I feel for this girl, really I do. But why do you tell us this story? Why would you bring up such a painful past for Rose?" Everyone was staring at me. Yeah I know, me and Rosalie weren't close. But that doesn't mean I like to see her being hurt.

Carlisle looked me dead in the eye. Still focussing on his work so I couldn't get in his head, he took a deep and unnecessary breath. Bracing himself for something unpleasant. Still looking at me he whispered the words, knowing that I would hear them. That were set to break my world.

"Edward. It was Bella."

I froze. Everyone froze. That can't be true. I was not the only one who was thinking it. There had to be a mistake. Even now when I wanted nothing but to be by myself with my pain for the loss of Bella, I was taken into their heads.

**Alice – **Bella... oh no... Bella no... Please let her be okay.

**Emmett – **Bells is here? Little Bella? I get to see my sister again!

**Jasper – **Bella is back. Finally.

**Esme – **Edward listen to me please, Bella is not dead. She is okay.

"Bella's okay?" I stared at Carlisle wanting the truth. I saw it finally in his mind, he lifeless body. Tubes sticking into her everywhere, she was so sick. She didn't deserve this. She still looked like an angel after all this time. And angels shouldn't bleed like that.

I sighed, everything was okay. Bella was alright. She will have learnt her lesson from drinking at parties, and surely won't go again. She will be safe. _My Bella will be safe. _But the words couldn't sink in. Because not everything was okay.

_It will be as though we never existed _The words echoed through my head. My promise, I couldn't break it. I had promised Bella we would be gone for good. We couldn't stay here around her.

"Carlisle, we have to leave. I promised her... A clean break." My voice was choked, I felt my dead heart rip away. Why did it have to break a little piece of every time I thought of her?

"Edward no, you can't do this to us again. We are all happy here, we have a life here, you can't just expect us to pack up and leave again!" Rosalie was really mad, I hadn't seen her this mad in a long time.

"Rosalie, I promised her we would leave, with no reminders."

"That's your problem you deal with it. But if this family packs up and leaves again then I won't be a part of it. I'm tired of putting my life on hold for a little human infatuation."

"Rosalie how can you say that? How can you be so selfish? Why can't you care about anyone else but yourself?"

"Selfish? Me? You are the one ruining our family's happiness because of your pathetic moping over her. Bella cannot be worth more to you then our family!"

"Bella is my life, she is all I live for Rosalie, and I can't even be around her if I want her to be safe!"

"Then do us all a favour Edward, go and hide under a rock for the next 90 years so that when you come back she will be dead. Because we are all sick of hearing about Bella, Bella, Bella, so good luck finding your rock. But in the mean time, the rest of our family is going to get on with their lives.

With that Rosalie took off, I looked at Carlisle, he was hurt. Carlisle hated it when the family fought. And he had done so much for all of us. I knew I couldn't expect him to choose between me and Rosalie.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see that. Don't worry. I won't leave without you guys. We are still family." I sighed and walked away from the family.

I knew Emmett would go after Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper had already agreed to spend the night with Esme and Carlisle. So I would return to my room, and enjoy the silence to think about Bella. And wish with all my dead heart, that she could still be _my Bella._

**Okay that was different. Let me know if you liked the chapter :) I found it fun to write. Next chapter will be up soon. Cause I had a great idea for it and I am writing it right now :)**

**Review.**

**Danii.**


	8. Indecision

**Author's Note: Advance warning this chapter does include attempted rape. Sorry I know it is a downer however it is part of the story. I do not mean to offend anyone. Please read and review :)**

**Review Review Review**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine.**

Indecision

Emmett's Point of View

Rosalie was in our room, in a very bad mood. She wasn't paying attention to me, so I had decided to go down stairs and see how Alice was. Bella had been her best friend and I couldn't help but wonder how she felt about her being back again.

As I sat in the lounge room waiting for Alice who was touching up her make-up I could hear Carlisle and Esme speaking about how Bella would be coping... you know... in the head.

"I am not sure whether or not she saw me today properly, she knew it was me when she woke up, but I don't know if she will remember. That coupling with the realisation of what could have happened at the party last night, could lead to depression." Carlisle sounded really worried.

And I didn't like the idea of Bella being depressed. I decided that maybe I should go check on her. I wouldn't let her know I was there. Just to make sure that she was okay, besides no one would know if I did.

"Except me, I know everything." Alice was coming down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"How did you know what I was thinking? You're the psychic not the mind reader." I was confused, everyone was morphing talents. I wonder if I will get one now. That would be cool.

"Because it's obvious on your face Emmett, you know whatever you are planning straight away. Now go, remember... Bella?" Alice just laughed at me again.

Dammit that means I am not going to get a super awesome talent that lets me do cool things. Oh well, going to see Bella. She needs me.

When I arrived at Bella's dorm she was standing at the door with two girls. They are both kind of pretty, though nothing compared to Rose. I'm so proud of her.

Bella's laughing at her friends and pushing them out the door. Well some vampire things are awesome, even without an extra talent I can hear Bella's familiar voice.

"Shay, Ali, seriously just go. You have been sitting with me all day you guys must be starving. I will be fine of my own for a half hour." The other girls laughed as well as Bella attempted to push them again and fell over her feet. Luckily her friends caught her. With a final laugh and a wave the two girls left Bella alone.

Well she seemed fine, she was laughing and joking with her friends. And if she was really overly depressed she wouldn't be laughing, she would be... crying? Or maybe asleep? I wasn't very good at this.

I decided that maybe if I waited for a little while to make sure that Bella was okay, I would just wait until her friends came back so I knew that she wasn't alone. Then I would feel much better. It had only been about two minutes since her friends left when another person went up to Bella's door. Male, I could smell him.

I watched as he knocked on the door. Bella opened the door again with a smile on her face and gasped at the site of the person in front of her.

"Hey Bella baby, shall we continue where we left off this afternoon?" I could hear his voice clearly from where I was standing, and he sounded like such a skeeze. Bella took a step back and attempted to slam the door in this guys face, but he was too fast and blocked it from closing.

"Antonio, go away!" Bella sounded afraid and I hated it. Bella shouldn't be afraid, she should feel safe and secure.

Antonio stepped in through the door, and put his hands on her upper arm gripping tightly. I saw him lean down and whisper in Bella's ear before nudging the door closed with his foot. But the sound travelled and I heard it very clearly.

"You see Bella darling, I have a thing for girls like you, I have a thing for virgins." I growled at the way he said that, the way he looked at her. My little sister, how dare he even consider touching her. I heard Bella scream and the sound echoed inside my head.

I was torn. What could I do? I had promised my brother that I wouldn't interfere. We had all promised to stay out of Bella's life, to let her make her own mistakes. But how could I stand here when I knew that if I didn't do anything. Bella was about to get raped. I had seen what that had done to Rose and I couldn't let Bella go through it too.

Before I had fully made up my mind I was running, I slowed down and walked through the front door calmly, as soon as I was in the house I could hear his heavy breathing and Bella's quiet sobs. I ran for her bedroom and destroyed this door more thoroughly.

As I ran in he looked up from where he was positioned on top of Bella, a centimetre away from violating her. Bella burst into tears as she saw me. I grabbed Antonio and threw him into the wall, advancing on him as I allowed my anger to get the better of me. But Bella's sobs stopped me from becoming a monster.

I allowed myself one punch to his face, at slightly stronger the human strength before throwing him out the front door, and fixing Bella's door.

I gave Bella a few minutes to get tidied up and when she came up she was still teary. She collapsed in my arms.

"Emmett, you saved me thank you so much. You have to stay with me please, I knew I wasn't dreaming I knew you guys were back. I just want to see you." But instead I pulled Bella up and placed her on the couch. Where I turned my back on her and walked away.

"Bella, you need to call Shayla and Aleesha back now." My voice was harsh and cold. I couldn't ruin this, even if it hurt her, even if it hurt me. I had never been so mean in my life and I felt terrible. Bella did as I said and asked the girls to come back.

As soon as she hung up the phone I turned and walked for the door, without facing her I promised to make sure that Antonio didn't bother her and that she would be safe. I promised to watch over her, but that she would never know. And then I left.

As I ran back towards my original hiding place, I tried to block out Bella's sobs and screams for me to return. This was a turning point for my family. We couldn't stay here, without Bella. And we couldn't leave without Rose. I was torn between the wishes of my family.

**Okay so I know this chapter is kind of different. I already have a plan for what is going in the next chapter, which hopefully I will update tomorrow. Depending on how many reviews I get. I still want to know if people are enjoying the story.**

**So Please spend two minutes telling me if you love it hate it and why :)  
Everything is helpful.**

**Review!!!**

**:)**

Danii 


	9. Turn Around

**Author's note: Don't worry, Emmett is not an ass! I just couldn't have him stay at first because Bella needs something to be indecisive about. *Sigh***

**Anyway enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.**

Turn Around

Emmett's Point of View

What the hell was I doing? I slammed on the brakes coming to a stop.

Bella had just been traumatised, she had been hurt and abused and I was ready to walk away from her? Screw Edward. I love Bella too, and he can't say I am hurting her. I don't care what he thinks anymore.

I turned around and turned on the vampire speed. There was no way I was leaving Bella right now. I arrived back at Bella's room and rushed in, the other girls weren't back yet and I could hear Bella crying in her room.

In all my haste to get back to Bella I forgot what I had just protected her from and burst into her bedroom. Bella screamed in fear. Oh crap how could I scare her again? Great protector I am.

"Bells, calm down it's just me, I'm sorry I left you. I'm so sorry." I climbed onto the bed next to her. Well this was awkward, I didn't want to scare her again. I took her in my arms gently and bought her too my chest.

How hard can you squeeze a human? She always finds it hard to breathe when I give her a super big hug, but then if I don't hug her much at all she will think I am just here cause I feel bad, which I do, but I am here because I love her a lot.

Stupid breakable humans, Rose wasn't breakable, I could squeeze her tight. But Bella wasn't Rose and now I was confused. So instead I just held her against me and let her cry herself out. While Bella cried I made a decision myself, that I was very proud of. I might need Alice and Jasper's help though.

Next time we leave. Bella is coming with us.

I wonder how angry Edward would be if I changed Bella right now, probably mad. Oh and her roommates would be back soon, I'm pretty sure that's them I can here coming down the hall now. I think that would count as a breach in the rules.

The door unlocked and the two girls came running into the room.

"Oh my god, get the hell off of her! Who the hell do you think you are?" Shayla grabbed my arm and tried to drag me away from Bella. Bella awoke with a start, wow I hadn't even known she was sleeping.

Oh that's right, Bella had just rung the girls in tears and asked them to come back, saying she needed them. They thought I had hurt Bella. Well that wasn't a very nice assumption.

"Shay, calm down, Em hasn't done anything wrong, it was Antonio. Emmett saved me." Bella sighed quietly.

"Emmett these are my roommates, Shayla and Aleesha. Shay, Ali this is Emmett, he's my ex boyfriends brother." Bella looked down and blushed, her voice cutting off towards the end.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I just assumed that..." Shayla looked really embarrassed now too. Well that serves her right. She shouldn't jump to such mean conclusions. That made me sad.

I looked over at Bella, and smiled at her, she looked so tired.

"Bells, I'm going to go now. I hope you're okay." I knew Edward was going to be mad that I interfered, but I wanted to make sure Bella was going to be alright. She had gone through a lot.

"No, Em please don't go. Please." Bella's eyes bugged out of her head and she looked ready to cry again. I leaned down and gave her another hug, this one was a lot tighter and I laughed when she gasped for breath.

"Don't worry Bells, I'm not going to far away. I promise I'll be here if you need me, I'll be around. You'll see me again soon." I smiled at her again, then said a quick goodbye to her friends. Vowing to keep an eye on her over the next few days. I was a protective big brother after all.

I hoped Bella would believe that I would be here if she needed me. Because I didn't want her to feel like we were abandoning her again. But I had to go. I needed to convince Edward to take her back. So they could both be happy.

After all didn't the events over the past few days prove that Bella is never safe no matter where she is? Even without us in her life? Edward needed to see that, Edward needed Bella. And she needed him. I just hope he would listen.

**So did you like it?**

**Yes? No? Maybe?**

**Well I'm not a mind reader like Edward so pretty sure you should review :)**


	10. Against my Wishes

**Author's Note: Okay next chapter is up :) It's going to be the only one for this story today, most likely. I might do another one if I get time later but I am actually working on another story at the moment. It's called Rose Coloured Glasses go check it out :) I am also drafting for my third story I am writing. Will keep you posted on that one. However in the mean time...**

**Review Review Review.**

**Enjoy the Chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Against my Wishes

Edwards Point of View

Emmett came into the lounge room, and he looked weird. He kept throwing random glances at me for some reason. So I went looking in his head for the answer. Emmett was trying to block me out though, that was different. Emmett had never blocked me out before now. And it showed, he was no good at it.

The first picture I saw in Emmett's head was one that he had allowed to slip through. It was a picture of Bella, she was standing at the door of her room with two girls. She was laughing and telling them to go and get something to eat. That she would be fine on her own.

I saw red. How could he? My brother... my favourite brother, I thought he would listen to me. Do what was best for me, and even if not what was best for me at least what was best for Bella.

"Emmett, what was that?" I growled, Emmett turned back to look at me with a sheepish look on his face.

"Um, what was what Edward?" He started to inch towards the stairs but I was already standing in front of them.

"That Emmett the picture in your head, the one of Bella with her friends at her dorm, how did you get that picture Emmett? How were you close enough to her that you could see that? When I told you, all of us to leave her alone!" I was yelling, I couldn't believe him, how could he go against everything I had said for Bella. I was trying to protect her to stop her from being hurt again.

"Edward, I just wanted to check on her, Carlisle said that he was worried she would go into depression because of what happened to her last night, and also because she might have seen Carlisle at the hospital and it would bring back all that bad memories for her. I didn't want her to be hurt Edward. I had to make sure she was okay."

I couldn't believe this. We all knew Emmett was stupid, but this was to much.

"Emmett, if she didn't see Carlisle then how is seeing you going to make her better?" I tried to speak calmly to be the voice of reason. I didn't want Emmett to get upset and not tell me the rest of what happened.

"Oh no Edward, you see I had never planned to see her, that was a mistake. I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. When I saw her friends leave I decided I would just wait until they came back and then I was going to come back here. I just didn't want her to be alone."

Ouch. I flinched at that. I felt really bad right now, it was almost as though Emmett cared about Bella more than I did. But I knew that wasn't true. It couldn't be, I loved Bella with all of my heart. But wait, what had Emmett just said?

"Um, Emmett... never _planned _to see her? That part was a mistake? What happened?" I was not impressed, Emmett had messed up and Bella would have gotten hurt because of it.

"Okay Edward, first I need to talk to you about something else." What? Is he insane? He wants to talk about something else? I want to hear why he went any where near Bella, against my wishes. She is my Bella. Not his. That was not his choice to make.

"No Emmett, how about you tell me about Bella." My voice was dead. I was so angry right now, but I knew flipping out wouldn't help. I took a deep breath, even though I didn't need the air it still felt good.

"No Edward, we need to talk about this first. You can't keep staying away from Bella, Edward she needs you. She wants you and she is miserable." I couldn't believe he had said that. Bella couldn't want me anymore. Not after everything I had done. And even so how was this Emmett's position to tell me this? It wasn't.

"Emmett what the hell? That is none of your business, now you tell me about what the hell happened with Bella earlier tonight!" I was yelling again, wow and I had Emmett pushed up against the wall. How had that happened I didn't even remember getting to my feet.

"No Edward, she needs you and it is my business, because I am sick of seeing people I care about being hurt. Do you think any of us wanted to leave Bella? We all love her and you are hurting her. You are hurting all of us. She needs you." This was pathetic.

Suddenly the whole family was there. Jasper was spreading calm to me and Emmett but I forced it away. I dropped Emmett and he landed easily on his feet.

"You don't know what you're talking about Emmett, Bella was in constant danger with us around, she was only getting hurt. She doesn't belong in our world."

"Yes Edward you're right, she doesn't belong in our world, as a human." That was Alice, I couldn't believe she was against me on this.

"Am I the only one who cares about Bella? Am I the only one who wants her to be safe?" I yelled I was so angry at my whole family for siding against me. I felt the urge to be calm thrown straight at me this time.

"Cut it out Jasper, I don't want to calm down."

"Edward you're insane, how is she safe at the moment? Are you forgetting what happened last night?" Alice whispered. That had affected her too, but it affected me worse. I flinched at her words. I didn't want to hear about it. I didn't want to think about it.

"She will be safe now, she won't drink again, she isn't stupid. She will keep herself safe without our help, without any of us interfering." I turned and headed for the stairs but Emmett's voice stopped me.

"Without us interfering Edward? Without me being there to protect her tonight, which you would have forbidden me from doing if you had known. She would have been raped. By the same person who gave her the drug last night. I was able to stop him just before he forced her to lose everything. How is that safe."

I froze, Emmett couldn't mean that. He couldn't Bella being raped? How could this happen? There was no way this little child was going to hurt my Bella. I would protect her. I needed to see her to make sure she is okay. I couldn't believe someone would do that to Bella.

I turned to see Rosalie hugging Emmett, thanking him for stopping Bella from being traumatised the way she was.

"What's his name Emmett." Emmett looked at me and shook his head. He wasn't going to tell me.

"Edward, she wouldn't want you to become a monster. But listen to me she needs you." I shook my head. I wanted to kill him. But I knew he was right.

"No Emmett, I will look after her. I will keep an eye on her and protect her, but I won't go back to her again. I promised her I wouldn't be in her life ever again. I promised her it would be as though I never existed. I owe her that much. I have to keep at least one promise to her."

I felt my dead heart break one more time. And I turned away. I was going to go and make sure Bella was okay. I was going to sit outside her window for the entire night if I had to, just to make sure that she would be alright. But I would never let her know I was there. Or that I cared.

Because I had messed up, ruined my life and made the biggest mistake I could. I had let her slip away, forced her to turn her back on me. And because I made these choices she's gone. Bella, is no longer _my Bella._

**So what did you think?**

**That are getting closer to meeting finally. Yay.**

**Let me know if you like it or not. Either way just click on the review button... It only take two minutes :) PLEASE.**

**Remember more reviews mean more chapters :) **

**And remember to have a look at my other story Rose Coloured Glasses.... And review that too :)**

**Danii.**


	11. Watching over an Angel

**Author's Note: Okay here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this one. Please please please REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Watching over an Angel

Edward's Point of View

If my heart wasn't dead before, it would be now. To imagine what had almost happened to Bella at that party, and then what this creep had tried to do to her a second time. I was seeing red. I had promised Bella it would be like we never existed. But if Emmett had kept that, she would be mentally dead right now.

I ran towards Bella's dorm. I had to see her, to know that she was okay, I knew that she would have changed in the four years since I had seen her last. And I knew it would suck, she wouldn't be the Bella that I knew, but I still had to see her face.

I arrived at Bella's dorm and paused outside. I made my way quietly around to the window that I knew looked into Bella's room. As I stared into the room, it was empty and my dead heart throbbed from the pain of having to wait. Yes to an immortal time means nothing, but the time before you get to see the reason of your existence? It means everything.

I watched through Bella's window for a whole five and a half minutes before she stumbled in, I almost laughed as she tripped on her feet and luckily managed to catch herself on the bed before she fell. I wanted more than anything I had wanted before in my life, to have been able to catch her myself.

She was beautiful, easily recognisable, but there were some subtle differences, her face was slightly more angular, coming with age, her hair was longer now though still the same dark brown colour. But the most noticeable difference in my Bella was her eyes. The dark brown colour I had come to love so many years ago was no longer full of adoration and concern, it was full of pain, an agony that no one could understand. I hated myself for doing this to her.

Bella looked around her room, I don't know what it was she was looking for, but she seemed so unsure. I was surprised when she went and sat down at a piano in the corner of the room. She had never played before, I had always been the person who played. Just as Bella raised her fingers to brush the keys, Shayla and Aleesha walked into the room.

"Hey Bells, How are you feeling?" Shayla asked quietly, she seemed nervous around Bella, unsure of herself. I suppose I would be too. Poor Bella, she looked so breakable.

"I'm okay Shay, I was just going to play for a little while. I've had an idea in my head, for a new song. I wanted to see how it came out." Bella was quiet when she said this. Wow not only did she play, she writes as well? This girl is so amazingly talented.

"Wow Bells, I didn't know you could play." Aleesha looked shocked, okay so now I don't feel so bad. I'm not the only person surprised by this. Bella looked down as though she was embarrassed.

"I don't play often, I started two years ago. It was the only thing I could stand to be around that reminds me of... him. And I enjoyed it because of the memories it bought back. So I started playing more regularly, usually when I'm upset. It cheers me up, then I used to make up my own music, and lyrics sometimes come easily." Bella just shrugged and I hung my head in shame.

She was playing to remember the good times with me, well at least that meant she wanted to remember me. I really wanted to hear her play and I could tell she wanted to. I think her friends understood as well, because they both wished her a goodnight and left her in peace.

I sat and watched Bella for three hours as she played her piano, finally she came out with a piece, including music and lyrics, that made me want to die. I could hear the pain in her voice as she sung.

**(Author's Note: This song is called My Immortal by Evanescence, it is not complete, I have skipped the chorus between the first and second verse, and Bella only does the first two versus.)**

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears__  
__And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave__  
__Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light__  
__Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind__  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams__  
__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

As Bella finished singing, she slumped forward onto the piano and let out a sob of despair. I wanted so badly to go to her, to hold her and console her. Promise her it would be okay. But that wasn't my job anymore, I couldn't break her heart again.

Bella's phone lit up on her dresser and she went and picked it up, she looked at the caller I.D and smiled.

"_Oh, Jake, just the person I needed. Can you come up? Please?" _Bella seemed so helpless as she begged for her friend to come and help her.

Bella hung up her phone and left her room. I had never felt so helpless as I did now, with my angel out of my sight. I wanted more than anything to have her back where I could see her. Where I knew she was okay.

I heard the door open in the apartment, and someone walking in. I could hear Bella recounting the story of what had happened at the party, and as well earlier that night. I could feel the anger in me rising. The urge to kill this guy, and wishing so badly Emmett had finished him off.

I heard her friend Jacob growl angrily, and he didn't seem happy when she explained how Emmett had saved her either.

"What they think it's okay to leave you and then just come back? They don't think that this is going to hurt you again? Do they have any idea what them leaving did to you?" Wow that was like a slap in the face. I knew I had hurt Bella, but this guy was really mad.

I could hear Bella pleading with him, telling him it wasn't Emmett's fault. Well that was true, it was mine. I heard him yell at her.

"Bella do you even remember what you went through then?" I could hear Bella yelling back, reminding him she had lived it and knew better than anyone. Bella's door opened and she ran in with tears streaming down her cheeks, she collapsed on her bed and Jacob walked in as well.

He came over and pulled her into his arms, apologising and promising he just didn't want to see her get hurt again. Bella cried herself to sleep in Jacobs arms and I sat and watched wishing that it could be me holding her, wishing I could feel the warmth of her skin and the softness of her beautiful lips once more. Finally Bella fell asleep, and I got ready to leave. I had to go and talk to my family, I didn't know what to do.

I turned around to head back to Carlisle and Esme's house, confident that Jacob would be able to protect her for now. That she would be safe. Then I heard her voice and the words she said stopped me in my tracks.

"Edward. Please Edward don't go." I couldn't believe it, how could she have seen me? I turned back to look at Bella, and saw her eyes were still closed, she was talking in her sleep again. Which meant only one thing, Bella was dreaming about me.

"Edward, I love you Edward." Bella whispered and then rolled over, I waited but she didn't say anything more. I was ecstatic I couldn't believe it. She had said it, she loved me, she still cared. Maybe there was a chance that she could be my Bella once more.

I ran for home, I hadn't run like this in so long, not since Bella had been with me, when we used to run for fun. I ran with all my heart. I couldn't believe she still cared, she still loved me.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan." I whispered into the wind as I ran, and at that moment I vowed, she would be mine again.

**Okay so what did you think?**

**Please review and let me know if you liked it or if you didn't.**

**I really want to hear you opinions. I already know what is going to happen next but I need to know if you guys want to know as well.**

**And I'm not going to know unless you review and tell me. So please review. It makes me happy :)**

**Danii.**


	12. You still have all of me

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing the story. It's good to know that some people enjoy it. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

You still have all of me

Edward's Point of View

I still couldn't believe it, I was running with all my heart through the forest back towards Carlisle and Esme's house. I was so excited, I actually had a reason to live again. There was a chance of a future for me, with my Bella.

I ran full tilt through the front door and into the living room where Carlisle and Esme were sitting, it made me feel so privileged to be a part of their family when they looked up at me with concern and love. I could hear them worrying about me, as they had been doing for the past four years, and though I was excited to share my news with them, it was Alice who needed to be here the most.

"Alice? Jasper? Rosalie? Emmett?" I called their names, not bothering to keep my voice down I was too excited.

They all appeared around me, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper from downstairs and Alice standing at the top of the stairs, all of them looking at me, questioning me with their eyes. I looked straight at Alice, staring into the molten eyes of my sister and burst out.

"She still loves me Alice, she wants me back in her life." I had never been so excited and I tore up the stairs to meet my little pixie of a sister as she ran into my arms, I spun her in a circle, I was so excited. My life had meaning once again.

"Edward, are you sure? How do you know this son?" That was Carlisle, so typical of him, always the voice of reason." I smiled back at him, looking at the faces of my family over Alice's head and this time spoke directly to Carlisle.

"Because I saw her, I wanted to make sure that she was okay and I was keeping an eye on her, she was upset and fell asleep early. She was talking in her sleep again, she said she loved me, and begged me to stay with her."

I smiled again, still holding Alice close to me, she was just as excited as I was, she knew what this meant, she could have her best friend back again.

"Alice, I'm going to need your help, I need to win her back." Alice nodded, her head still against my chest. I looked around at the rest of my family and saw the smiles on their faces and heard their thoughts through their heads, _finally. _Even Rosalie was glad.

Suddenly I had an idea, I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her upstairs to my piano room, I had come up with a plan to show my Bella how much I was hurting as well.

**Bella's Point of View**

As I woke the next morning I heard Jacob whisper good morning in my ear, as I felt him brush my hair out of my face. I closed my eyes tighter and wished, prayed for a colder touch, a voice of velvet. I sighed and decided I had to get myself up and ready for school, before I got to hooked on Edward again.

Slowly I showered and got myself ready for class, pulling of a old pair of light blue denim jeans and a black turtle neck sweater. I grabbed a pair of ballet flats out of the bottom of my cupboard, and headed out to class.

After my second class I came back to the room to do some studying, I had a spare period for the next three hours before my night classes began. I walked into the dorm and called out to the girls, I didn't get an answer, so they must have been at class.

I didn't really want to be alone, to be haunted with my memories of my past, but it didn't look like I had a choice, I just wasn't social enough to walk out and make new friends with all the other people who were on their spares. So instead I walked into my room, dropped my book bag onto the floor just inside the door, and headed over to my work desk. It couldn't hurt to get ahead in a couple of classes.

As I stopped and put my work book on my desk I noticed something out of place. I looked more closely and found a blank C.D, in a blank C.D case, with a note on the front of it. _I heard the song you wrote the other day, and I thought this would be a good way to finish it. I know you got stuck and I wanted to help out. _

I had never been so surprised in my life, nobody ever listened to me play. The only people who heard me, were those who were walking past the room I was playing in while I was playing. I never let anyone in the same room while I played, not even Jacob or Charlie. Who could have heard me play?

After thinking about my latest mystery for a few minutes I gave up and decided to see what this person thought they would add to my song.

I slipped the C.D into my C.D player and heard a piano playing, I was shocked by the beauty of this unknown player, they had so much talent. It was like listening to a professional. They reminded me of the reason I loved to play, _Edward._

As the music played through the part of the song I had written it changed, this must be the addition they had made to my song, and I had to admit, I liked the way the music changed, it added a dramatic effect. Then I heard a singer, in a voice I recognised to well. My best friend, Alice.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
__But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have all of me, me, me_

As the C.D cut off, I couldn't breathe, through the sobs that racked my body. Alice had sung the song for me, which meant that it was Edward playing the piano. Edward, did that mean, could it possibly mean that he still wanted me, that he still loved me. Could there still be a chance?

I stared at the curly script the letter was written in, and instantly berated myself for not recognising the writing earlier. I closed my eyes and prayed, that one day he would be mine again.

**So there it is. The next chapter. Please review :)**

**Danii.**

**And I promise the next one will be one of the more exciting chapters :) Yay.**


	13. Catching Up

**Author's Note: Thank you for all of those wonderful people who have reviewed :) Please keep it up, I love reviews :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

Catching Up

Bella's Point of View

I sighed again and pressed play once more, it was good to hear the sound of Edward playing the piano, and the sound of Alice's voice. I had missed them both so much.

I put my C.D player on repeat and lay down in my bed, closing my eyes I allowed the first real smile I had felt in the last four years, at least when I wasn't around Jacob.

I felt myself jerk into a sitting position when I heard a click and saw the flash of a camera through my eyelids, I looked around for a minute, before my eyes set on the big hulking figure that was Emmett, who was standing just inside my door holding a camera with a guilty look on his face.

Emmett smiled like a little kid who had been caught stealing a cookie just before dinner, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. He bounced over and sat down on the bed, causing me to bounce off and onto the floor, I glared up at him and hated myself when I felt the warm blush spread over my skin.

"Hey Bells, sorry I wasn't meaning to wake you, I came to see how you were doing, and you was asleep, so I was leaving but you looked so cute and I wanted a photie."

I couldn't help but laugh, Emmett was such a big kid, and he would do anything for anyone. I was so excited as well, I showed him my C.D, knowing that he would understand how much it meant to me, that there was a possibility that Edward still cared.

Emmett just laughed at my enthusiasm and I felt my face drop, he quickly gave me a big bear hug and laughed again. I was starting to get annoyed, why was he laughing at me?

"Emmett Cullen, you tell me right now what your laughing at." I demanded and that made him laugh even harder. I sighed and looked away, wishing that he wouldn't laugh at me.

"Oh Bells, it's just that well, Edward's been so worried that you wouldn't want to see him again, and now you're listening to this tape like it's the most amazing thing. He's worried about absolutely nothing isn't he?"

I felt my jaw drop to the floor. Edward had been worrying, that I didn't want to see him? That meant, Edward wanted to see me. I stared at Emmett and felt a huge smile spread over my face.

"Emmett of course I want to see Edward again, you know I do. I would go right now if I could!" I was so excited, Edward wanted to see me. I forced myself to calm down. I had to remember that Edward only wanted us to be friends, and that was if I was lucky. He didn't want me in any other way, I had to remember that if I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Then why don't you?" Emmett asked, was he serious? Go and see Edward now, I had no idea where he lived, maybe he lived somewhere on campus, or off somewhere with Carlisle and Esme.

"I don't know where he lives Em, and I don't know if I would be welcome." I hung my head again, feeling all my insecurities coming back. Why would Edward want to see me again? He had left me behind, he didn't want me. Maybe he was just feeling obligated.

Emmett shook his head at me and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet he announced we were leaving right this instant to go and see Edward. I quickly pulled back, and blushed again.

"Emmett I don't know," I started but the look he gave me was downright scary, so I changed tracks immediately.

"I just need to get changed first and then we can go." I whispered it quietly to him, though I still couldn't believe this. I was going to see Edward again. I quickly ran to my cupboard and pulled some clothes out. I turned around and glared at Emmett when I realised he was still in the room. He looked at me for a moment before realising I wanted to get changed and rushed out of my room.

I pulled on a black pair of skinny jeans that Alice had bought me just before they left, and a dark blue sweater, I remembered it was Edward's favourite colour on me and tried to convince myself that, that had nothing to do with it being my choice. But I couldn't even lie to myself.

I grabbed an old pair of white joggers and brushed my hair, I looked in the mirror and decided that I looked pretty good, for me anyway. Then I went out to meet Emmett.

"Um, I don't know how long I will be at your place, let me just write my roommates a note saying where I have gone." I was just being cautious, I probably wouldn't be there for long at all, but just in case I was, I didn't want to leave so that they didn't get worried. I wanted all the time in the world.

I quickly scribbled down a note to Shayla and Aleesha, I decided that at the last minute I wouldn't lie to them. They knew who Edward was, but they didn't know the circumstances for him leaving me, therefore they couldn't get mad at me for seeing him. After I finished I read the note over:

_Dear Shay and Ali,_

_I have gone with Emmett over to his place, he wants me to see his family again. Including Edward. I don't know what time I will be back again, probably later tonight. If not in the morning, Alice might want me to spend the night. I'm not sure. _

_Either way I will send you a text to let you know if I'm staying._

_Love Bella._

I nodded at Emmett, who was practically bouncing in the corner waiting for me to be ready, he walked over and pulled me up onto his back before walking at human pace out into the grounds. It just looked as though he was giving me a piggy back, but I knew once we hit the forest he would turn on the speed.

As Emmett ran through the forest I started to get nervous, I didn't know what I was going to say to Edward, or how he would react to me being there. Would he be angry? Was I invading his privacy by coming back? Emmett didn't seem to think so, but Emmett wasn't really an overly thoughtful kind of person.

I took a deep breath as Emmett dropped me off his back and we walked up to a large white house, which had glass for the whole front wall. I knew instantly this was the Cullen's house because this was the typical design that Esme liked.

I glanced at Emmett and took a deep breath, with that I took a step forward with him and he let us into the house. There was nobody in the front room, which turned out to be the lounge. Emmett quietly whispered all the names of his family, and suddenly they appeared all with wide eyes of surprise.

It appeared even Alice hadn't seen this coming. My eyes sought out Edward and I found him at the top of the stairs standing next to Alice, they were both staring down at me. My eyes locked with Edwards and my breath hitched as I looked into the face I had dreamt about for the past four years.

**Okay so what did you think? Yeah I know I'm sorry about the cliffie, but it was cool. And you can find out what happens in the next chapter :) Review please,**

**thanks**

**Danii**


	14. Privacy

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, it is good, well I like it anyway, Edward and Bella are in this chapter... together :) I love it.**

**Review please and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

Fire vs Ice

Privacy

Edwards Point of View

I was shocked, stunned to my very core. I swear my dead heart had finally regained the ability to beat, there standing at the bottom of the stairs, her eyes boring into mine as she tried to read the emotion in my face and in my heart, was Bella.

I stood frozen on the stairs, I couldn't move, I wondered vaguely if a vampire could go into shock, that would explain a lot. I was startled when Alice who had been standing next to me let out a shriek and went flying down the stairs throwing herself into Bella.

Alice must have forgotten Bella's difficulty with coordination, or she was just a little bit over excited, because Alice hit Bella, who tripped over and had to be caught by both Alice and Emmett to stop herself from hitting the ground.

I couldn't help but a small gasp escape my lips, even for the fact that air was no longer essential to me, but the beauty of her skin when she blushed crimson. I couldn't stand to look at her anymore. I turned on my heel and fled to my room. I slammed the door and tried to calm myself.

I could hear them downstairs, everyone trying to make up for my behaviour, explaining that I am just shocked by her sudden reappearance is all. I couldn't wait to see Emmett after Bella is gone. Oh he is going to get so much for this, he couldn't have at least warned me?

I took one final breath of unnecessary air before heading back out of my room and to the top of the stairs, where I stood to make my apologies to my family and to Bella.

"I am terribly sorry for the inappropriate way that I have acted, especially with a guest in our home. I pray you can all forgive my rudeness." Everyone nodded at me, except for Bella, she now seemed to be ignoring me completely.

Esme had pulled Bella over to the couch to talk to her about high school and then what she was studying at university. Alice was sitting on the couch behind her, and looked as though she was having troubles with something. When Esme finished asking about the degree Bella was doing in journalism, Alice pulled her away demanding to play Bella Barbie.

"Alice, please, let me catch up with everyone again first. I haven't seen you all in so long. I have missed you so much, I promise to come around again just so you can dress me up if you give me tonight off." Alice considered this before finally agreeing in the end.

After that, Bella was basically passed around the family and questions were asked of her. Emmett who already knew just about everything was very smug because he already knew the answers to the questions the rest of the family was asking about.

Alice asked about Bella's wardrobe, why she hadn't done anything to her hair in the last four years, if she had actually gone out and bought herself some nice clothes after Alice had left her without fashion advice, Rosalie just asked her how she had been and Bella answered a few questions, they were both civil but we could all feel the tension.

Carlisle asked about how Forks was, what had happened after they had left and about her most recent medical emergencies, I ground my teeth at all the injuries Bella couldn't protect herself from, and felt myself staring at her as she blushed at the way Emmett boomed out his laughter at everyone of her painful stories.

Jasper had never really known Bella all that well, and he asked her about how Charlie was, if he was well and how he was going as the Chief of Police, Bella seemed happy talking about her father, and she also told Jasper about her best friend Jacob, I could tell by the way her eyes narrowed when she spoke of him that there was something she was hiding from us about him.

Then it was Bella's turn to ask the questions, she wanted to know what we had been doing since we had left Forks, where we had gone and what we were doing back here, we explained that we had gone Denali to see our old friends, but then when Carlisle was offered a position at the hospital here he had to say yes.

Jasper was majoring in psychology, Rose was working part time as a nurse and also studying geology, Emmett was trying to invent his own video game console, Esme was looking into studying graphic design part time and Alice was majoring in design with a masters in shoe design. How interesting.

Nobody mentioned me and Bella didn't ask, I didn't know what to make of it. I could hear Emmett shouting at me that she was still in love with me, and he had walked in on her listening to the song I had made for her on repeat, but I tuned him out and just stared at Bella.

I caught her looking at me a few times but she always dropped her gaze or looked away when she knew she had gotten caught, I sighed, I could tell she wanted to talk to me, but she was too shy to start the conversation.

Or she was still harbouring under the horrible lie I had told her when I was leaving, that I didn't love her anymore. Possibly, she was still in love and didn't want me to know, because she thought that I had moved on already.

I closed my eyes and hoped that it would be that simple, my eyes snapped open when I heard Bella get to her feet.

"Well I had better be going, my roommates will be getting worried if I'm not home soon." Bella said quietly, I could tell that she didn't really want to go, she wanted to stay and be with us longer. That definitely made me feel a lot better.

"Bella, you wrote on your note that you didn't know if you would be home tonight and would let them know, call Shayla and tell her you're staying with us tonight." Emmett announced, he seemed so proud of himself.

"Oh, I don't want to be any trouble for you honestly I'm fine." Bella replied but Esme wouldn't have any of that. She shook her head and laughed at Bella.

"When will you learn Bella dear, you're never any trouble to any of us, we have more than enough spare beds upstairs, we have to keep up with human facade."

"Yeah, Bella come on you have to stay here with us, please." That was Alice, always enthusiastic. "You could sleep in Edward's bed." I glared at her, that might be pushing it a little bit.

"I'm sure that Edward doesn't want me in his bed, I have my own bed Alice." Bella glared at her as well, though she was blushing as she said it and I smiled.

"No Bella I insist, stay here, you can have my bed." Her head snapped around to stare at me and she looked me in the eyes, I stared back at her, once again captivated by her beauty. She offered me a slight smile and I smiled back, dazzling her as she had once put it many years ago.

"Well in that case, as I am out numbered and you are all a thousand times stronger than me anyway, I guess I don't really have any choice." She pulled out her phone, but I was a little hurt by what she had said.

"Bella, we would never force you to stay, if you really don't want to I can take you home." Bella shook her head at me, she did want to stay.

"But you can take me home in the morning Edward, I don't mind staying here one night." I felt my face break into a huge grin once again at her words and then watched as Bella walked away to call Shayla.

After Bella had gotten off the phone to her friend she stayed up with us for another two hours, catching up on all the gossip, it wasn't until she almost fell asleep on Emmett's shoulder that she decided she should go to bed.

After Bella had gone to bed, Carlisle looked around at the family.

"I think that now would be a good time for a family hunt, excluding Edward, he may want some privacy right now." I was shocked, they wanted me to go and talk to Bella right now.

I nodded, though told Carlisle to wait a few hours, I wanted her to be able to comprehend what I was saying when we spoke and at the moment she was just too tired. Carlisle and my family agreed, and I spent the next three hours deciding what I would say to Bella.

At 3.00 in the morning Carlisle and the family left to go hunt and I silently climbed the stairs to my room, I walked in and looked at the beautiful form of Bella laying in my bed, I crossed my fingers that after today, she would be like this a lot more often.

I climbed into the bed behind my angel and snaked my arms around her waist, I felt her gasp as she woke up.

**Soo what did we think? Sorry about the cliffie... though you know that I update almost every night anyway... however updates come faster with reviews :) Sooo please review :)**

**Thanks Danii.**


	15. Forever Mine

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter :) Please review and I hope that you all like it. I am loving writing this story and I think this is the chapter you have been waiting for... and I hope it lives up to the expectations :)**

Fire vs Ice

Forever Mine

Edward's Point of View

I could feel Bella shaking, and I wasn't sure why, was she afraid of me? Then I realised, what had happened? What had Emmett saved her from, just the other night? She thought I was Antonio. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Bella, shh, it's just me, Edward." It killed me to have to add my name in at the end, I wanted more than anything for her to just remember my voice. But I also wanted her to relax, to calm down. She didn't, Bella freaked out.

She jumped out of bed, pulling away from me and spun around, even after our time apart I could see the fire in her eyes, she was mad, really mad.

"Edward what are you doing? Do you have any idea how confusing you are? You tell me, four years ago, that you don't want me. That you're leaving with your leaving with your family and never coming back, and then you show up here, after forbidding my best friend and other good friends from ever seeing me again, and climb into bed with me?"

I was confused, I knew she had every right to be mad at me, of course she did I had messed up. But I wasn't sure why she was acting like this, everyone said that she was still in love with me, why wouldn't she at least give me the change to explain.

I watched silently as Bella turned her back on me, and I was shocked when her shoulders started shaking, I was out of my bed in a second and raced to her side. I stood next to her and put my arms around her shoulders, but she shook it off and walked away from me.

I didn't understand, did she even want to work anything out? Did she want us to at least still be friends? She would always own my heart but if she didn't want it, I would back away. I had always done what was best for Bella, or what I thought was best for her.

"Bella, if you want me to leave just say so, I won't push you into talking to me, I'll walk away, I'll let you live your life like I promised I would." I did my best to hide the pain in my voice, I failed miserably, I couldn't help it. I had always been a good liar, but the thought of losing Bella, just when I thought that I had finally gotten her back again, that was too much for me to take.

"Yes Edward, I want you to go, I want you to walk out the door and I want you to never talk to me again. I don't ever want to hear your voice, hear your name or see you face." I felt my heart break, if it wasn't already eternally still, it would have stopped beating with the force of her words.

I walked to the door, I was moving at human speed, I couldn't even comprehend why, I just couldn't bring myself to move any faster than I had too, because for the last time ever, I was in the same room as Bella.

**Bella's Point of View**

Was I out of my mind? Yes, well I already knew that. But Edward had come here, trying to talk to me about everything that had happened and I had told him to go. I had said so many things that I didn't even mean, things that sounded nothing like me.

A lot of things had happened to me lately, being drugged at a party, attempted rape, the reappearance of a family I never thought I would see again, dinner with the Cullens and finally this with Edward, having him climb into bed with me. On top of the rest of that I was sleep deprived because I was too afraid to sleep thinking Antonio was going to come back for me.

I snapped to my senses when the door clicked and was shocked to see I was alone in Edwards room, he had left. Well of course he had, I had just shouted at him and told him to get out and never talk to me again. I gasped as I realised he was really gone, I ran to the door and wrenched it open.

"Edward!" I screamed through the house, there was no answer, I didn't know where he had gone, I collapsed in the doorway and allowed the misery to overcome me. I was only there for a moment before two strong arms picked me up and carried me back into the room.

"I'm only helping you Bella, I swear, then I will go, you can stay here and sleep for as long as you need, I promise I won't bother you." Edward's voice was unattached, he honestly believed I didn't want him around me.

As Edward lay me down on the bed I grabbed onto his shirt, I wasn't letting go, I didn't want him to leave me again, I couldn't stand it if he did. Edward looked at me and I could see the pain in his golden eyes, I knew at that moment how sorry he was.

"Edward, please, don't go, I don't want you to leave me again." Edward just nodded and sat down on the bed next to me. I crawled over to him, hating the space between us. I stumbled even when crawling and almost went face first off the side of the bed.

Edward caught me though, and pulled me into his lap, cradling me against his chest and tucking my head under his chin, I cried into his designer shirt and he rocked me backwards and forth until I had calmed down.

As much as I knew I was sleep deprived, I didn't feel tired right now, all I wanted was to talk to Edward, to find out what was going on and if this actually meant something, or if he was just feeling guilty again.

When I had finally stopped crying I looked up into his face and saw he wore and agonised expression, he looked as though he was burning, I hated myself, for I was sure I was the reason for the pain he was feeling.

"Edward, please, tell me what's wrong." I pleaded, placing my hand softly on the side of his cheek, I wasn't sure what kind of contact was allowed between us, and I didn't want to have him pull away. On the contrary he leaned into my hand and for the first time this morning he wore a genuine smile.

"Bella, I hate myself for this, for all the pain I'm causing you. You deserve so much better." I winced at these words, surely he couldn't be planning on leaving me again, so soon. I wasn't going to let this happen again.

I shook my head and grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to look down at me, well I more encouraged it, I couldn't force Edward to do anything. Stupid extremely strong vampire.

"Edward, the only pain I will feel is when you leave me again, this right here, right now, being in your arms and hearing your voice, this is the most amazing feeling in the world." He cringed at my words and I couldn't understand what it was that he didn't like.

"Bella, I will never leave you again, I don't have the strength, I was nothing without you, I couldn't do anything without thinking of you. I am too selfish to willingly put myself through that kind of pain again." I closed my eyes, and prayed that his words were the truth. I hadn't wanted to let myself believe he would stay, but I knew already that I was hoping with all my heart that he wouldn't leave.

"Bella, you are my whole life, I love you more than anything." I stared into his eyes, and suddenly the last four years didn't matter anymore. I knew that he loved me, as I loved him. Edward had left for my safety and nothing more. But none of that mattered anymore, what mattered was here, now, me and Edward.

I allowed the biggest smile to cross my face as I realised, with perfect clarity that Edward wasn't leaving, he was mine forever. I didn't know what made me so sure. But I was one hundred percent positive that we would stay together forever. My future had reappeared.

"As I love you, Edward," I loved the sound of the words, they fit so right together and suddenly my life had meaning again, but none of that mattered because I suddenly could think anymore, I could barely breathe as Edward crushed his lips to mine.

Nothing compared to kissing Edward, his cool breath invading all of my senses and cutting of my ability to even think. I was intoxicate by his very presence and he had once said, and he was right. When Edward pulled away so I could breathe I collapsed against his chest and felt him chuckle, I smiled as well.

Edward rolled over and lay me back down on the bed, pressing me to his chest and I was asleep in seconds. Everything was perfect again, Edward was mine forever, and I would never have to leave his side.

**So there was the chapter... Hope that you liked it and it was what you had expected, I am already writing the next one, don't think it gets boring yet, there is a rollercoaster ride ahead for these two :) **

**Review please**

**Danii.**


	16. Editing

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it :) Please let me know.**

**Review please :)**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise is not mine.**

Fire vs Ice

Editing

Bella's Point of View

I rolled over in the morning and hit something solid, I cracked my eyelids open and gasped at what I saw lying next to me, Edward, in all his Greek god perfection, staring at me, as though I was the most beautiful girl in the world, I blushed.

"Good morning, Love, how did you sleep?" He whispered quietly to me, I just closed my eyes and smiled, content just to hear his voice. Unfortunately this wasn't enough for Edward, he ran his finger tips gently across my cheek bone, encouraging me to open my eyes again.

I complied to him, as I always had, there was nothing I wouldn't give to Edward. He smiled when I opened my eyes and looked back at him. I couldn't help myself I laughed, I felt as though I was on a cloud, floating above the rest of the world.

"What is it, Love?" Edward asked he was smiling again, loving the sound of my laugh.

"I am just so happy to have you back here again." I smiled and he laughed with me this time, though he sounded frustrated, he still must not see himself clearly, I just rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I told him, swinging my hips a little as I walked back past him, I could feel his eyes on my back as I walked away. I laughed again, I didn't know what had come over me, maybe Shayla and Aleesha's confidence was rubbing off on me, or maybe I had finally gone crazy.

After I had showered and washed my hair, I walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, I sighed when I realised I had no clothes here, much to Alice's delight I had to call out to her and ask to borrow some clothes.

Alice came tearing up the stairs and went rummaging through her closet, I was shocked at what she pulled out for me to wear, it wasn't my kind of clothes at all, and if I had any other options, I would refuse point blank to put them on, however I didn't have any other options, and settled for promising revenge at a later date.

Alice also insisted that she had to do my hair and make-up before I was allowed to leave the bathroom, she wanted Edward to be utterly speechless.

A half hour later, I was finally ready for my classes, I had to admit I looked good, and Alice had set a new record by managing it in only a half hour. I took a deep breath and walked out of Edward's room, with Alice behind me.

I heard a gasp when I met the top of the stairs and found Edward staring at me, he was at my side in a second, staring me up and down, he looked shocked, and excited. Alice was behind us both jumping up and down and clapping like a mad man. Stupid turbo charged pixie.

Alice had done simple make-up, opting for the natural look, which removed the bags under my eyes so nobody could tell I had only slept for a few hours, and also accentuated my eyes, Edward's favourite of my facial features.

Alice had curled my hair, and it now hung in loose ringlets to my shoulders, it did look good, and I quite liked it, but it was way too much trouble to go to for an everyday thing, apparently Alice and I had a difference of opinion on that subject though.

The clothes Alice had all but forced me into was a pair of three quarter length dark blue skinny jeans, and a white singlet, that barely covered more than my midriff, as the skinny jeans were low wasted, I felt very much exposed.

Alice had also forced me into a pair of platform shoes, I had yet again refused point blank to wear heels, though I knew I would still fall a few times. Though with Edward here, I didn't really have to worry about that anymore.

I couldn't help but smile at this last thought, and at the reaction I got from Edward, Rosalie was laughing at the way Edward was staring, I looked over at her and our gazes met, she offered me a small smile, and I smiled back.

I knew me and Rosalie weren't friends yet, but hopefully we would be soon. I was going to be around quite a bit now, and I hoped that we would make some progress. Emmett was laughing at Edward as well, and Jasper was shaking his head at Alice.

I decided to humour Alice and pretended to do a runway walk down the Cullens large double staircase, but I was Bella Swan and tripped, I would have fallen down the stairs but Edward caught me, and laughing bought me back to his side. Where I would stay forever.

Edward walked me to my first class, leaning in to kiss me softly before leaving to go to his own class. I bit my lip as I watched him walk away, and then blushed when I realised how many people were staring at me.

I could understand the stares from the girls, they would all be insanely jealous that I was kissing Edward, and that they were not. But I couldn't understand all the looks I was getting from the boys that stood around waiting for their classes.

I quickly ducked my head and went into my first class.

The day was long, and I counted down the minutes until I could go back to Edward's place and lay in his arms again, as my last class for the day finally finished, I left with the intention of heading back to my room and grabbing some clothes.

However my plans were changed when I walked out and found Edward leaning against the wall waiting for me patiently, I smiled at him and he smiled back, I was momentarily dazzled, and forgot what it was I had planned on asking him.

"Edward... umm, don't you have another class today?" That's right, he had said on the way to class that he had one more than I did, that's why I was going home to wait until he had finished, before going to his place.

Edward just laughed and nodded at me, kissing me chastely on the cheek and wrapping his arm gently around my waist.

"Yes Love, I do believe I may have said that on the way here." He laughed at my confused expression,

"Well where are we going then?"

"We're going back to my parents place, remember we discussed this, this morning." I was getting annoyed, he was purposely ignoring my question. He looked into my eyes and could tell the games were over.

"Bella, Love, I have spent way to long without you in my arms, I am sure I can miss a couple of classes." He smiled and ran his hand along my cheek bone again, leaning down to kiss me softly.

I considered this, once I could think again and smiled, it seemed okay for him to miss class, and besides I didn't want to have to wait to be in his arms again, and arguing would be pointless anyway. Edward never listened to my arguments, he did things his way.

When we got back to Edward's house, I sat down on the lounge and was surprised that we were alone, Edward smiled at me again though it was more serious this time. I could tell he had something on his mind, and wasn't sure how to bring it up with me.

I reached out and caressed his cheek, and he leaned into my hand gently, smiling back at me.

"Bella, I want you to tell me everything, about what happened, what you went through when I was... Away." I felt my breath hitch at his words, I didn't want to tell him what had happened it would only hurt him.

"Well, the first few months were... hard." I started but he didn't let me continue,

"Bella, please, save my sanity and no editing." I nodded, and took a deep breath, Edward's sanity meant a lot to me, but I was still going to edit.

"Well, I was very upset, and I don't remember much of it, I wasn't paying much attention, and then well I got better." I shrugged at the end, and Edward closed his eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of his nose, I remembered he did this a lot when he was frustrated.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you do not expect me to believe that you just... got better? I want every detail, I need to know who I owe you sanity and probably your life to." I was shocked, so he knew how bad it had gotten, he must have seen it in Emmett's mind, the way I was that first night he saw me, and then last night before we talked.

I didn't know what to say, I didn't want to lie to Edward, but how could I tell him about Jacob? Would he be angry, Jacob was a werewolf, they were natural enemies, what if Edward told me I couldn't see Jacob anymore? I couldn't comply with that wish, Jacob had saved me as Edward said, saved my life and my sanity. I couldn't not see him.

But I knew Edward wouldn't be impressed with a full account of what had happened when he had left, Victoria, Laurent and of course the wolves. I took a deep breath, I wasn't going to lie to Edward, I wasn't a good liar anyway.

"Well, there was a very good family friend, and he stuck by me." Edward looked at me again, he could tell I was still editing and he looked ready to kill himself, he was so frustrated.

"His name is Jacob Black, he's my best friend." Edward looked confused for a moment, then recognition flashed across his features.

"I recognise the name Black." He whispered though I could tell he hadn't made the connection yet, I took a deep breath, one last time.

"His father is Billy Black, and his grandfather is Ephraim Black, the leader of the Quileute Tribe." I watched as Edward made the connection I had just explained in about a second. His eyes widened and he stared at me with horror.

"Then this Jacob, he's a-"

"Yes Edward, Jacob's a werewolf." I sighed and felt my eyes tear up, I was going to lose someone I loved and I didn't even know who it was going to be.

**So what did everyone think? Sorry for the cliffie, I just think that they are funny. Please review.**

**Thanks **

**Danii.**


	17. Never Again

**Author's Note: Yes I know it has been forever since the last update, but I am finally free from school and will have more time for updates, I am however almost finished with this story, sadly because I loved writing it. However there will be more stories I plan to write so hopefully you will all read them as well, here is the next chapter please review and let me know what you think of it.**

**Review Review Review**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise**

Fire vs Ice

Never Again

Bella's Point of View

"Bella, he could hurt you, don't you understand that? How many things could go wrong, how many accidents could happen in the matter of a few seconds, how easily something could slip and I could lose you forever."

Edward was ranting, he was pacing back and forth across his room, he wasn't happy in the slightest, yes my best friend Jacob Black was a werewolf, and apparently it would appear as though that put me in the most amount of danger in the world.

"I can't believe this is happening, this is all because of me, all my fault. If I had stayed you would never have been mingling with werewolves, putting yourself in danger like this. Bella can you ever forgive me?"

And of course in full Edward style, he has managed to turn the fact that my best friend being a werewolf back into his fault. I closed my eyes and fell back against the bed with a loud groan throwing my hands over my eyes.

Edward was of course at my side in a heartbeat, carefully prying my arms apart so he could look into my face. With a sigh I loosened my arms and sat up, I gently put my hands on his shoulders and looked straight into his beautiful toffee coloured eyes.

"Edward, this is not your fault, this isn't anybody's fault, this is a good thing. I have a best friend who will always look out for me, I know that things will be difficult at first but I want you two both in my life, not just you, and not just Jacob. Please Edward, if you can't except that, then I can't except you back."

I was shocked that my body had actually allowed me to say those words, I knew if Edward chose to walk away my life would be crushed once again, it finally had meaning back. But just because I had Edward back didn't mean I could ditch Jacob, if it wasn't for him, I don't know what Edward would have found when he returned.

"Bella, I will never ever leave you again under any circumstances. I just can't bear the thought of you being hurt in any way shape of form. I just can't bear the thought of you being so tightly knit with another man." I knew the last part he hadn't intended on me hearing, but I did.

My body froze as I processed the words, could it be that Edward wasn't really as worried as he was making out at all, he was jealous, and worried that he would lose me to Jacob. How could he possibly think that his hold over me was anything but absolute? But surely if that was the way that he felt, maybe I could avoid a horrible situation.

"Edward, what do you mean by that? You know better than to be jealous right? You know that you can have any part of me that you would want, friendship, more or nothing if that's what you need from me. I would do anything for you."

My voice cracked towards the end of this, it was just too painful to imagine how I would react if Edward chose he didn't want anything from me, I dropped my gaze to the floor and felt his fingers softly under my chin to coax me to look back up at him.

"Bella, I want everything from you, that's the problem, I don't want to share you, and maybe even risk losing you to someone else, I always planned for you to be happy with another man, but now that I finally have you back I know I would be crushed if you were to walk away from me, though I would completely understand if I have hurt you too many times."

Edward looked down this time, and I could tell he was getting himself full up on self loathing for the pain he had caused me. If only there was a way to make him realise that he couldn't lose me, that I couldn't possibly turn and just walk away from him, Edward was my life and I could finally breathe easily with him back in my world.

"Edward, I will give you anything, anything you need to prove to you that I will be yours forever, to prove to you that there is no competition for my heart that it will always be yours."

Edwards face lit up into the brightest smile I had ever seen, he looked like a little kid on Christmas morning, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was I had just gotten myself into.

"Bella, if that's the case, I want to ask you something, I know that this may be considered a little bit early, we only just got back together. But this can be my promise I won't ever leave you again and my reassurance that you will always be mine."

I was shocked by his words, and even more so when he leaped away from the bed that we were perched on and over to the draws in the corner of the room, after rummaging for a few moments he returned to my side with a little black velvet covered box.

He placed the box lightly on my knee, and gestured for me to go ahead and open it, I was rather confused at this point, I couldn't imagine what could be in this little box that would ensure everything he had just promised.

I slipped my nail under the box and flipped this lid lightly up to reveal a beautiful black velvet cushion with the most amazing diamond ring nestled within. I had never been a fan of jewellery but this was amazing and I couldn't hold in my gasp of surprise and longing.

The ring was on a white gold band, with two small diamonds one on either side of a larger diamond in the middle, the ring was simple yet elegant and classy, exactly what I had always imagined I would one day where as my engagement ring.

That's when reality set in, what it was Edward was asking from me, as I stared at this beautiful ring and then up into his eyes, his face alight with excitement and hope, I knew what he was asking me to do and against my better judgement I already knew the answer that I would give.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my life, the only reason behind my existence, and with this ring I would like to ask you to make my life complete, you are my world, my sun, my moon, you are my life, and now I would like to ask you to become my beautiful wife."

I was shocked by Edward's speech, it was beautiful and sweet, I couldn't believe he was proposing to me, everything I had ever learned about marrying young was running through my head, telling me this was a horrible idea, the years I had spent without Edward, a lasting reminded of how badly he could hurt me was running through my mind as well.

But with my mind so full of the bad things, and how this would never work out and only end in pain, mostly mine. There was only one thing that I could possibly think to say to Edward.

"Yes" I smiled and nodded, my smile getting bigger when the look on his face showed his true inner joy at my simple one word answer. I had given Edward everything he had ever wanted, and for that I was glad.

I knew this could end in pain, but as I watched Edward's long competent fingers take the ring carefully from the box and slide it delicately onto my fourth finger on my left hand, I couldn't imagine anything that I would rather do right now then agreeing to marry Edward Cullen.

I was signing my life away, in a simple gesture, to the most amazing person in the world. Edward may not believe he has a soul, but I know differently, and I will convince him and I will convince him to make me one of them, to really bind me to his world in every way.

As I made up my mind and my future was set Alice came racing into the room, screaming and obviously high on something, she was even more turbo charged than usual.

"Oh my gosh Bella and Edward congratulations! Please Bella please you have to let me plan your wedding, I promise it will be perfect, everything you can dream of oh Bella please!" Alice was going all out and I could tell she already had the plans in her mind for the wedding.

I burst out laughing at her enthusiasm and at the look on Edwards face, he seemed less the thrilled to see his favourite sister right then, and I could imagine the idea of Alice planning our wedding was just as much torture to him as it was to me.

"Alice, I think Bella would prefer a simple wedding, and simple isn't a word I find in your dictionary." Edward said it quite menacing and I couldn't help but giggle at the look on Alice's face, she seemed to disagree entirely, most likely about having a simple wedding.

"Oh pish posh Edward this doesn't concern you anymore, I want to talk to Bella about our wedding plans, there's so much to do." With that Alice grabbed my hand and was about to forcibly remove me from the room when Jasper stepped in and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Alice, maybe we should give Bella and Edward some alone time to discuss what they want to do first, and I am sure they also have many things to work out as well. So before you get carried away, perhaps we should allow them to work out their problems?"

I was so grateful to Jasper right then and it was almost comical the way Alice's tiny face fell at his words, I didn't mean to burst her excitement just yet but Jasper was right, there was a lot for Edward and I to discuss, and I wasn't sure I was ready to start talking wedding plans with Alice yet.

"Oh and Bella, I like you other plan as well, it's good that you've made up your mind on that one as well." Alice whispered as she walked out of the room, but I knew if I had heard her then Edward had as well, not to mention he would have already heard it in her thoughts.

I heard him grind his teeth behind me and with a sigh I turned and went and sat back on the bed, keeping my head down and allowing my hair to create a curtain between the two of us, I continued to watch my hands until Edward's icy voice broke the silence.

"So there's no way of getting you to change your mind on that point is there?" He asked, I was surprised that he was offering it like that, instead of just mentioning there was no way it was going to happen.

"Edward, I can't change my mind, I am marrying you to prove my love and devotion to you, and I want you to prove yours to me, prove you want me around forever and take me into your world." I opened my eyes and looked into his.

For a very long time we stared into each other's eyes, there wasn't a sound in the room except for my quiet breathing, finally after what seemed like hours of endless staring Edward nodded, and in that nod he sealed my destiny.

**So that was the chapter, all finished now, I will update again in the next week sometime. I really hope that you enjoyed it, if not or if you did review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks ciao. x**


	18. Decisions

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, again, but here is the next chapter, I don't really like this one much myself, I found it very slow but I think it was needed so everyone can see a bit of the planning, and more of Edward's point of view. So anyway the next chapters will be better, I can't wait to write the next one it's going to be fun. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. **

**Please Review**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing you recognise.**

Fire vs Ice

Decisions

Edward's Point of View

I watched in fascination as my little miracle which was Bella sat patiently listening to Alice. I was on the couch with Emmett and Jasper, they were watching a ball game which I was meant to be watching as well, but I was more preoccupied spying on the wedding plans.

I wasn't allowed anything to do with the wedding plans, apparently that was the job of the women. Esme and Alice were thrilled, planning everything from flowers to decorations and dresses and even the cake that we wouldn't be eating anyway. Even Rosalie was interested a little bit, she would recommend different hair styles for different dresses.

Bella seemed pretty uncomfortable through the whole thing, she was obviously trying to look as though she was paying attention and enjoying herself, but it was pretty obvious that she thought Alice and Esme were going over the top, and she was still nervous around Rosalie.

Alice looked over and caught me watching them, I turned quickly back to the T.V and winced when there was suddenly a pixie sitting on my lap. Alice looked up at me sweetly which spelt danger with a capital D.

"Now Edward, if you can't do as I've told you and mind your own business about this wedding, then you're just going to have to leave." Alice was still smiling sweetly which made me flinch before I could answer, but that was okay because Emmett's answer distracted everyone from me completely.

"Don't you mean _his _wedding Alice? Surely the boys have to have some say in what they want to happen."

No Emmett, what is wrong with you? What would make you say something like that?

Alice turned to look at Emmett as though he had lost his mind, and if he hadn't my guess was that he was about to, but Rosalie got there first and slapped him upside the head. Jasper laughed and suddenly the pixie was on his lap instead of mine.

All my overly sensitive hearing could hear was Jasper apologising, oh what a man, and Emmett complaining the girls were threatening and Bella was laughing. Bella's laugh got everyone's attention and all the girls returned to the wedding planning, at which stage us boys decided that maybe we should head outside and do something away from where we are likely to get killed.

"Hey Edward, since the girls won't let you plan anything for the wedding how about we go into Seattle and go and get out tuxes?" Emmett seemed excited by this plan which worried me immensely, it was a very sound idea, and coming from Emmett this could only be a bad thing.

"That's a really good idea Emmett, what made you come up with it?" Jasper, naturally thinking along the same lines as I am, he seems just as worried about Emmett having a good idea which says that I'm probably right, his emotions are probably going haywire.

"Well I'm thinking, if we go get our tuxes, not only do they not get to choose what we wear, they also don't get any control over the number of best men Edward has, and then they don't get to control how many brides maids Bella has, and that will kill them."

There were a number of things wrong with this, and I thought that being the one about to get married for the first time, perhaps I should explain to Emmett how his planning lacks very valuable logic.

"Okay Emmett, firstly, it's groomsmen, I only have one best man, and that's Carlisle, secondly you are going to need a tux to go to the wedding, therefore just because you own one doesn't mean you're part of the wedding party, and thirdly I have a feeling that if we take any planning out of their hands, it's going to kill us before it kills them."

Emmett's face fell comically as he thought over what it was I had said, then it screwed up in fear, I could only imagine he was thinking of how Rosalie would react if he interfered in something that he shouldn't, and I knew that it was something worth being scared of, and if I knew that, well Emmett knew it ten times worse.

"Maybe we could go back inside and tell them we want to go and get our suits, we can get the suits and maybe talk to them about being a part of the wedding party later, that way they are still in control, we have something to do, and we're not going to get killed for it."

And yet again, Jasper the voice of reason comes up with a fool proof plan to keep us all alive. I am so proud to think of him as my brother. I nodded, couldn't be a better way to entertain ourselves today.

We ran back through the front door to the big house to find ourselves entering straight into a mild argument, and when I say mild, I mean mild for vampires, for Bella it was really quite epic.

"Alice I am not spending that much money on a wedding dress, I don't even have that much money, I wouldn't even spend that much money on a new car. The only money I have is in my college education and I will not waste it all to go on useless things that I will only use once, I'm sorry Alice but no."

Bella turned her back on my sister who had a look on her face which was a mix between shock and frustration, apparently planning Bella's wedding was turning out to be a bit more difficult then she planned, in other words, not everything was going her way.

"Bella please, you don't understand, how much this means to Edward, he would really like to have the big wedding, everything included, a classical wedding, and you're just ruining it Bella, all his hopes and dreams out the door because of your silly prejudices."

Well now that might be going just a little bit too far, I was getting everything I wanted out of this wedding, after all I was getting Bella. I didn't understand why it had to be so soon, I wasn't in any rush as long as I knew she was mine forever.

The only downfall was having to change Bella after the wedding, however I was willing to make her mine in more ways than one, and I couldn't lie to myself, the idea of having her around permanently was definitely quite intriguing to me.

I was about to step in and explain to Alice that although it might help her argument with Bella, that was not fair enough reason to try and guilt trip her into doing things that she didn't want to do, and as much as I loved Alice, I loved Bella more, and making her uncomfortable was not something I could live with.

However apparently my little darling was more than capable of defending herself against the wrath of the pixie because she turned around just as frustrated as Alice, if not quite a bit more, I glanced over at the boys who had equal looks of shock on their faces as that on mine. Nobody, ever argued with Alice.

"Alice, Edward is already getting the whole wedding, he is going to have his family and mine, the whole town of Forks as well as some of the people from the reservation, there is going to be cakes and dancing and food you won't even eat.

There will be countless dollars spent on useless clothes and decorations, Edward is going to be fine with the size of the wedding that you are already organising, there is absolutely no need to spend fifteen thousand dollars on my wedding dress, I flat out refuse."

And with that my little Bella turned on her heel and high tailed it towards my bedroom, she was walking swiftly towards the stairs with her chin in the air, and it looked very fierce and confident.

If she was arguing with any other person it would have worked quite well, however much to Bella's disgust, vampire speed out does indignation and Alice had her back in the lounge room faster then her heart could beat.

"Bella honestly, it doesn't matter how much the dress costs, it matters who makes it and you can't say no to the designers I can get, I have 10 designs each from the hottest 20 designers for weddings in this book here, we can find you something in here I'm sure."

"Alice, I'm not interested in some over-priced wedding dress, and I don't care who makes them. The only thing I care about is walking down the aisle to Edward, and sealing away the rest of my mortal and immortal life with him, I wouldn't mind if I had to do it naked."

"Well that would sure be a sight for everyone." Emmett cracked in, bursting out in laughter, suddenly all the girls were looking at us. Alice seemed shocked we were there, Bella was angry I hadn't helped her win her argument and Rosalie was rolling her eyes at Emmett.

Jasper quickly stepped in to take control of the situation before it could get out of hand, there must be a pretty good range of emotions in this room at the moment, because I saw him wince a few times when he started talking.

"We were just thinking that perhaps we would go to Seattle and get our tuxedos for the wedding, we want to do as much as we can to help you all out, and as we are obviously not needed here we thought that maybe we should go make ourselves useful elsewhere."

Wow Jasper had a bit of a way with words, he managed to make it sound as though he was asking permission to do something we were going to do anyway, and made a great idea by us sound as though it was thought up purely to make the woman happy.

Bella smiled at me, she obviously saw right through us, Rosalie did as well because she was glaring at Emmett who was smiling back at her, he seemed oblivious to the fact that she wasn't happy to see him, typical Emmett. Alice on the other hand was back in wedding mode.

"Oh that's a great idea, Jazz come here I already have all your suits picked out, the colours and everything, and make sure you get the right colours because they match the dresses worn by your partners, other than yours obviously Edward."

Alice had grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him over to the table, showing him a magazine that had been edited immensely with what looked like different coloured permanent markers, I tried to focus on Bella rather than Alice's whispered conversations with Jasper however typical Emmett distracted me.

I glanced over with disgust to Emmett who was watching Rosalie as she bent over the table with Alice pointing to something in the book, I saw Rosalie as nothing more than my sister under any circumstance, however I knew that if Bella was standing like that I would be having much the same sinister thoughts as Emmett right now.

However much as I could understand his longing, didn't mean I wished to experience it with him, it only took Emmett a couple of seconds, which might I add in vampire time is quite a while, to notice the angry glare I was throwing his way.

"What?" He mouthed at me silently, sometimes he could be so dense, I raised my eyebrows and looked from him to Rose when it set in for him, he tapped his head to indicate my mind reading and then had the honour to look suitably ashamed of himself.

Jasper stood up and took the magazine from the table, turning back to us he nodded and we all headed down to the garage to grab one of the cars, I had a bad feeling that this trip to Seattle was going to be best described as... Eventful.

**And there it was, so review and tell me what you all thought of the chapter :)**

**Thanks x**

**And for those who are wondering yes this story is slowly winding down now. But still has a few chapters left. I will do the wedding, and a little after.**


	19. Happily Ever After

**This is the last chapter of this story, I am finished with this one, I am about to start another story for twilight, and will be finishing my story A Love of a Different Kind, for those who read it as well, I am hoping that everyone has enjoyed this story and would love to hear some reviews about the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise is not mine**

A Love of a Different Kind

Happily Ever After

**Bella's Point of View**

I was lying silently in my bed in Edward's room, I had just been very rudely awakened by a over excited Alice, I sighed and stared at Alice who was smiling at me, she seemed very excited with the plans she had come up with for today, I however wasn't as excited as Alice.

Me being completely uninvolved with the planning of my own wedding, because Alice had decided that I would be very unhelpful, had no idea how much was left to do before we would be ready to be married.

I was extremely happy about the fact that our wedding was going to be at the large Cullen house, I would feel much more comfortable in an area that I knew, surrounded by people that I loved, I wished I could have a little more choice in the decisions, it was after all my big day, but every time I made this suggestion to Alice, I got the puppy dog look and asked in the most innocent voice how I could not trust her judgement.

I glared at Alice as she went on and on about the plans for the day, I wasn't even really listening and she seemed to know that, she glared back at me and then laughed.

"Come on Bella, get up and out of bed, we have the full dress rehearsal today, including reading your vowels and everything, and testing how long it's going to take to change from your wedding dress and get ready for the reception."

I sighed, so that's what had her so worked up, I may as well just be getting married today, at least that way I would only have to go through this once. I sighed again and through my body back into the pillows on the large king size bed.

I didn't want to get up right now, this whole wedding thing was completely over exaggerated and everyone was throwing everything I wanted out the window and turning this into a huge affair that was going to mean more to everyone else then it did to me, and it was my wedding!

Okay so maybe I was the one who was over reacting now, I knew that what the Cullen's were really doing was trying to make this wedding something that was more the way that Edward had always imagined it, as well as trying to keep me happy as well.

But I wasn't looking forward to all the crowds, and messing up my vowels and falling over in front of everyone, I didn't have the best balance after all. I wished that somehow Edward could walk down the aisle with me, that way I could trust him not to let me fall.

I closed my eyes again and began to struggle to my feet, with another sigh I climbed out of my bed and headed to the door to take a shower, I hoped that I would be able to have some breakfast this morning, after all I was hungry and though everyone would forget about that, I didn't want another thing that might make me pass out in front of everyone, thank god today was just the dress rehearsal.

**Alice's point of view**

I was so excited, today was a very big day, I knew Bella was so worried about the wedding, so I had decided that instead of giving her a chance to freak herself out as much as we all knew she would, I would tell her we were having a dress rehearsal and wait until she walks out in front of everyone for her to realise today is the day.

I rushed up the stairs as I heard Bella's small feet hit the floor when she slowly got out of her bed, I knew if she walked down stairs she would freak, I doubt I could convince Bella that the dress rehearsal really requires the full blown decorations that Esme, Rosalie and I had set up last night while Bella slept.

I waited as Bella walked through the door, running a hand absently through her thick dark hair, I handed her a towel and told her to go and shower, wash her hair and be ready in the bathroom for me to make her the most beautiful bride ever.

I was naturally shocked when Bella pushed the towel straight back into me, it didn't hurt of course, I was a vampire, but it still wasn't very nice. Obviously Bella had other plans for the morning, she always had been difficult with everything that I planned.

"No Alice, before I do anything else, I am going to get something to eat, I am starved and I don't want to have to wait for this fake wedding to be over so I can eat something."

"Bella, go get in the shower and I will get you something to eat and you can eat it while I do your hair after you have showered okay?"

I didn't give her a chance to answer throwing the towel back around her shoulders I took off at vampire speed to find her something to eat, this whole wedding depended on Bella not coming down the stairs and ruining everything.

I rushed around getting Bella a few toaster pastries and a drink of orange juice, I also ran around to check on everything else being arranged, Emmett was preparing the guest parking, Rosalie was double checking the honey moon arrangements, Esme and Carlisle were ensuring everything was perfect for the ceremony and reception and Jasper and Edward were in mine and Jasper's room getting ready themselves.

I knew Emmett would have to go and join them soon, and me and Rosalie would have to be getting ready soon as well, we were all taking it in turns to organise the wedding and ourselves. I took a deep breath and went to check on Rose, she was due to come and help me with Bella after she finished checking the travel arrangements.

"Rosie, are you almost done? I'm going to need your help soon." Rosalie looked up and nodded with a smile, I grinned back, everything was so far going to plan.

I rushed back to the kitchen and grabbed the breakfast for Bella, just as I heard the shower upstairs go off, I raced up to the bathroom and let myself in, Bella had the towel wrapped around her and didn't look impressed that I had just walked in.

I looked at Bella and raced out to her and Edward's room, returning with a small pair of shorts and a singlet for Bella to wear while I got her ready, she glared at me until I left the room while she got changed, finally I heard her call for me to come back in.

I positioned Bella in a chair with her back to the mirror and placed her breakfast on her lap, she sighed quietly as I began to mess with her hair. I pulled out the hair dryer just as Rosalie arrived to help, she walked in and pulled out her hair straightener beginning to straighten the hair that I had already dried.

**Bella's point of View**

Oh how much fun this was, I was sitting in the bathroom at the Cullen's house, being attacked by Alice and Rosalie, I didn't see why I had to look so perfect, this was just the trial, and now I was being perfected.

My hair had to look the way it would for the wedding, they had caked on the makeup, though it did look really good, and even painted my nails as though this was actually serious.

I just rolled my eyes at Alice as she continued her Bella barbie game, I knew that she was taking this far too far, only because she liked to make me over as always. She just laughed at me rolling my eyes and I poked my tongue at her, childish surely but I didn't care.

Finally Alice had finished with my makeup and rushed out the door again, I was fast becoming angry, I really wish that someone would tell me what was happening when they always just took off, when Alice and Rosalie had almost finished my makeup, Rosalie had just looked at Alice and taken off, not like I needed to know where she was going.

Just then Rosalie came back again, she was dressed in her bridesmaids dress, a beautiful strapless silver dress that fell to her knees, her golden hair fell easily around her face in light curls that made her look like a movie star, she was also wearing beautiful heels, also silver she looked amazing.

Over her arm Rosalie carried my wedding dress, I blushed as she helped me into the huge gown, it was perfect for my wedding, perfect for me and of course for Edward as well, but it was by far the most beautiful thing I had ever worn and I was nervous about how I would look and how I would walk in the heels she handed me.

As I finished putting my heels on Alice returned with her she had my father who was smiling at me, all dressed in his plain grey suit that Alice had picked out for him, Alice was wearing the same dress and heels as Rosalie though hers was a golden colour.

I sighed, I guess I had never expected the Cullens to do a half rate rehearsal but to have everyone in their wedding clothes was just exhausting, my father smiled at me nervously and took my hand, Alice handed me my bouquet and her and Rosalie picked up theirs as well.

I smiled as the music stared and linked my arm with my dads, Alice led the way and Rosalie followed, I prayed that I wouldn't fall, even in the rehearsal it would be embarrassing, as I walked down the stairs and out into the huge lounge room area of the Cullens house I was in shock.

Everyone was there, all my friends and family were sitting in a large amount of seating placed before the priest who was standing near Edward at the top of the aisle. With Edward was Jasper and Emmett, wearing suits that matched the colours of their partners dresses.

My heart leapt to my throat as I stared at all my friends and loved ones, finally allowing my eyes to meet Edwards, he looked calm and prepared for this, and suddenly nothing else mattered except me and him, finally we were going to be one.

I couldn't think of anything else other then getting to the end of this aisle and tying myself to Edward forever, being his and only his and ensuring I was the only girl to steal his heart. I smiled as everyone watched my tell tale blush rush to my cheeks.

I walked down the aisle and for once, having all eyes on me didn't bother me one bit, I finally got to the end of the aisle and felt my father place my hand in Edwards. I smiled at the love of my life, then looked into the eyes of the priest, waiting for him to say the words that allowed me to start a new life, one full of promise, love and everything I had ever wanted.

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read this story from the start, thanks for all of the reviews and support. Sorry it has taken a long time for this story to be finished and updates have been far apart, have had a lot of things going on but it is good to know people have stuck with me and with the story.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
